Un Amor Complicado
by Perla Mery
Summary: No podía creer lo estúpido que era su yo en esta dimensión y el que viajo tanto para evitar que pasara lo que paso en la de el, para que ese estúpido estuviera con Ginny como el no pudo estar y mira lo que hacia le creía a Voldemort ¡a Voldemort!
1. Default Chapter

UN AMOR COMPLICADO  
  
Cap. 1: ¿Por qué?  
  
-Van a tomar el ministerio de magia – dijo Snape, apenas Dumblendore le dijo que pasara – y lo van a hacer en dos semanas, si no cambian los planes  
  
-¿Quiénes los apoyan?  
  
-tienen a muchas personas Dumblendore, algunas se le unieron por su causa, otras por miedo no estoy seguro de cuantos son en total ya que quien usted sabe no revela la identidad de quienes los siguen, ni la cantidad tampoco – le dijo Snape con mirada preocupada – y hay mas dementores de los que jamás había visto, mas de mil y los gigantes también están de su parte...  
  
-¿y el? – lo interrumpió - ¿recupero su fuerza?  
  
-consiguió una poción a base de sangre de unicornio y célula madre – Snape camino en línea recta y se devolvió sobre sus talones – me temo, que esta mas fuerte que antes. Parece tener treinta años – Dumblendore le dio pequeños golpecitos a la mesa de su despacho, esto no le agrado nada a Snape - ¿tenemos oportunidad?  
  
Dumblendore penso un poco para responder y luego lo miro a los ojos  
  
-Me temo que no.  
  
$$$$$$  
  
-¿Qué estas diciendo, Harry? – Le pregunto Cho – si las cosas son así no tenemos oportunidad, apenas tengo 22 años ¡no quiero morir tan rápido!  
  
-si no quieres pelear, no lo haces – le contesto hastiado, no entendía como esa mujer llego a gustarle - ¿y ustedes? – pregunto mirando a los demás chicos, mayormente de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Aunque habían algunos de Revenclaw y muy pocos de Slytherin.  
  
-Estamos contigo – contesto Ron, Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Luego Luna y Neville dieron su apoyo y así lo hicieron casi todos, algunos no muy seguros, otros se fueron.  
  
-perfecto – dijo y empezó a enseñarles a los que no sabían artes oscura, mientras lo que estaban mas avanzados lo hacían entre ellos para perfeccionar.  
  
A Harry le daba vueltas la cabeza, si las cosas era como la había planteado Dumbledore no podían darse el lujo de rechazar a nadie. Necesitaban personas que al menos, hicieran caer gigantes.  
  
-Potter – escucho la voz de Snape, se voltio para mirarlo – usted tiene que prepararse también, Dumblendore lo espera, yo y Lupin nos encargaremos de ellos.  
  
Harry asintió y se dirigió al despacho de Dumblendore, el castillo se veía muy extraño, estaban en vacaciones y no había tantas personas, solo las que iban a apoyar a Dumblendore.  
  
Las dos semanas pasaron bastante rápido y Harry había aprendido más hechizo de los que imaginaba que existía, en especial de defensa. Y el que pensaba que solo constaba con el Protego. Aprendió incluso un hechizo para que no le quitaran la varita. Y como hacer el crucius, era más difícil de los que imagino.  
  
Ginny tomo su túnica con la mano temblorosa, iba volver a verlo ¿seria capaz de enfrentarse a el si la atacaba? Lo dudaba. Era increíble que después de todo lo que le hizo, todavía lo amara.  
  
-¿Por qué me dices eso? – le pregunto a Draco con los ojos cristalinos, por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.  
  
-por que es la verdad – le respondió con una sonrisa fría y burlona, mientras se abrochaba el ultimo botón de la camisa – Olvídate de mi, Weasley – le dijo y salio de la sala de los menesteres...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Hermione tocándole el hombro, Ginny bajo la vista y negó con la cabeza, Hermione no insistió.  
  
Se puso su túnica rápido y se dirigió al gran comedor donde estaban todos, se sentó al lado de Luna. Nadie comió mucho. Sabían que tal vez ninguno de ellos volvería vivo. Algunas chicas se pusieron a llorar mientras abrazaban a sus hermanos o novios. Ginny observo como su hermano y Hermione se abrazaban delante de todos, y pensó en Draco ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el...?  
  
-hacen bonita pareja ¿verdad? – Le pregunto Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Ginny asintió – ten mucho cuidado, Ginny – Ginny lo miro a los ojos – no se que haría si te pasara algo – Ginny se puso frente a el y lo abrazo fuertemente, ya no lo amaba, pero sentía un gran aprecio por el, lo quería mucho, como si fuera su hermano.  
  
$$$$$$$$  
  
Draco Malfoy se puso su túnica y la capa que le cubría la cabeza sobre ella. Esperaba que Virginia no fuera, no se perdonaría nunca si le pasaba algo, cerro los ojos y recordó el olor de sus cabellos mientras el la abrazaba por la espalda y miraban el lago en su sexto año...  
  
-te amo, Draco – le dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a el y mirarlo a los ojos – como nunca pensé que podría amar a nadie...  
  
-ya tenemos que irnos – le dijo la voz de Lucius a su espalda devolviéndolo a la realidad, Draco lo miro con odio y asintió. Odiaba a su padre, lo odiaba como no se podía odiar a nadie.  
  
Lucius dio la vuelta y salio del cuarto de su hijo, Draco lo siguió.  
  
Se dirigieron al ministerio, el profesor Snape le había dado una extraña fiebre que no le permitía pelear, por lo que no fue. Cuando llegaron al lugar este se encontraba desolado.  
  
-Lo saben – exclamo Voldemort sonriendo cínicamente – vamos afuera, rápido – inmediatamente acabo de hablar los muros del edificio empezaron a juntarse, con la visible misión de aplastarlos, los mortifagos hicieron algunos hechizos que no rindieron efecto.  
  
-¿que diablos significa esto? – casi grito uno, no sabia quien era, por la capucha – ¡ahhh! – exclamo cuando una estatua le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Casi al instante cayo inconsciente.  
  
Voldemort hizo un hechizo y las paredes dejaron de moverse, con otro destruyo las estatuas, que habían empezado a atacar a los mortifagos, salieron a fuera y se encontraron con ejército de encabezado por Dumblendor y Potter. Pero no tenían oportunidad, ni un poco.  
  
$$$$$  
  
- Dios mío... - susurro Ron casi para el, habían al menos 1000 dementores volando en el aire  
  
-¡mantenlos! – escucho que grita un hombre que esta en frente de los Mortifagos, seguro que Voldemort, aunque se veía mucho mas joven que Snape.  
  
-¡Protego! – Grito, justo a tiempo para para un rayo que venia hacia el - ¡petrificus Totalus! – grito intentando darle al que le había lanzado el hechizo, vio que venían dos dementotes así el a toda velocidad - ¡Especto Patronus! ¡Expillermus! – grito al ver que un brujo iba hacia el, su rayo fue parado por un hechizo de defensa que se quedaba como escudo y otro dementor volvía hacia el. El mago lo apunto – ¡ESPECTO PATRONUS! – cuando pensaba que el rayo lanzado por el brujo lo iba a alcanzar una piedra se interpuso y el rayo solo la destruyo, miro de donde venia la ayuda y vio a Dobby que lanzaba piedras y piedras bastantes certeras de tras de un árbol. Mas a ya estaba su hermana, era muy buena paliando. Se volvió a concentrar en su pelea.  
  
Ginny mandaba hechizos casi sin pensarlo, de ves en cuando mandaba una piedra.  
  
-¡manden sus patronus, todos! – ordeno Lupin, casi todos los chicos mandaros sus Patronus, que empezaron espantar a algunos dementores.  
  
Draco peleaba, pero no mataba a ninguno de los chicos, a algunos solo los dejaba inconcientes. Vio a Ginny y disimuladamente quito a un mortifago que la iba a atacar por la espalda, no podía permitir que le pasara nada.  
  
-¿pero que haces estúpido? – dijo su padre poniéndose a su lado mientras tiraba rayos – hablaremos seriamente en el castillo – dijo y se alejo, Draco no pudo decir nada por que Lupin empezó a atacarlo.  
  
Ginny vio como Harry mataba a una rata con las manos, era el ratón de Ron.  
  
-¡Expillermus! – el rayo proveniente de ese mortifago le dio de lleno y hizo que saliera volando, se levanto lo mas pronto que pudo y apunto con su varita, un mechón de cabello rubio se asomo bajo la capucha ¿seria Draco? Levanto su varita con la mano temblorosa - ¡Crucius! – el rayo le pego y ella se retorció de dolor - ¡AVADA...!  
  
-¡Branzas! – grito rápidamente antes que el terminara su maldición, un remolino de fuego salio de su varita y le quemo parte de la capucha el se voltio rápido, aunque solo lo vio un poco, era el, estaba segura. Eran sus ojos. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y empezó a sentir un frió insoportable que incrementaba el dolor que el crucio le provoco...  
  
-solo quería acostarme contigo, Weasley – le decía Draco, mientras ella lloraba en silencio – y ya me canse de hacerlo, ahora estoy con ella y no vuelvas a molestarme. Y ahorrate las lagrimas. – el se voltio y camino hasta su mesa, ella se quedo mirando como se acercaba a una linda chica de su casa y la besaba, ella sintió que el corazón se le hacia trizas, otra vez...  
  
-Ginny, ¡por Dios, despierta! – le decía Neville sacudiéndola, abrió los ojos y se sentía terriblemente débil  
  
-¡Crucius! – grito la voz de una mujer.  
  
– agh – Neville se desplomo sobre ella retorciéndose de dolor  
  
-te dejare loco, igual que a tus padres – Neville se puso de pie temblando y la mujer quedo visiblemente sorprendida - ¿pero...?  
  
-¡Crucius! – grito antes de que ella reaccionara y lo sigo repitiendo, Letrange callo al piso. Ginny se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, casi todos con los que habían ido estaban en el piso y a algunos los demetores los iban a besar, el especto de Harry y de Dumblendore estaban luchando con ellos pero eran muchos. De repente vio que el especto de Harry se desvanecía, busco con la vista a Harry, lo vio tirado en el piso frente a algún mortifago. Miro a Dumblendore, estaba peleando con Voldemort. Saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y camino a donde Harry, vio que el Mortifago lo apunto  
  
-¡DESMEUS! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, le agradeció a Dios que el rayo diera en el blando, el mortifago cayo tieso – le hizo un hechizo a Harry y lo coloco a su lado.  
  
-¡CORRE GINNY! – Escucho que le gritaba Dumblendore, Ginny no se hizo de rogar y se llevo a Harry con ella, no sabia para donde pero empezó a acorrer. Una manada de Dementores la seguían junto a dos Mortifagos. Ella no podía mandar un Especto Patronus ya que estaba usando su magia para llevarse a Harry y ponerse un escudo para que no le dieran los rayos que le tiraban desde atrás, no se sentía con mucha fuerzas tampoco.  
  
-¡Especto Patronus! – era la voz de Luna. Los dementores dejaron de seguirla pero los mortifagos no. Doblo en una esquina y vio dos callejones, Eligio el del lado izquierdo.  
  
Draco doblo la esquina tras ella y un poco después de el doblo otro mortifago, quien gracias a dios no la vio meterse en el callejón del lado izquierdo.  
  
-Tuvo que haber entrado a uno de estos dos callejones – le dijo el mortifago.  
  
-tu vete al de la derecha – le indicó – yo la busco en el de la izquierda – el mortifago asintió.  
  
Malfoy se quito la capa que le tapaba el rostro y se entro en la única casa que había en ese callejón. No tuvo que buscar mucho, había un rastro de lodo que indicaba por donde había ido, esta dentro de un closet. Lo abrió.  
  
-¡Desmeius! – grito apenas lo vio. A Draco no le dio tiempo de protegerse, pero ella tenia tan poca fuera que el hechizo solo le dio un pequeño calambre. Vio que ella se encogía y empezaba a llorar abrazando el cuerpo desmayado de Potter, sintió una punzada de celos. Seguro que ahora estaba con el...  
  
-vete por la chimenea – le dijo arrojándole un bolsito de polvos Flu que siempre llevaba y tragándose sus celos – hazlo rápido – vio que lo miraba con visible sorpresa, intento levantar el cuerpo de Harry pero no pudo, el la ayudo.  
  
-¿Por qué? – Le pregunto cuando estuvieron frente a la chimenea - ¿Por qué haces esto? – insistió al el no responderle  
  
Cualquier órgano del cuerpo puede, en teoría, ser regenerado a partir de una célula madre pluripotencial. Este progenitor celular debe su nombre a su capacidad indefinida de alumbrar diversas estirpes de nuevas células que, a través de un proceso continuo de división y diferenciación, acabarán construyendo todos los tejidos de un organismo.  
  
Pueden buscar información de esta célula en cualquier buscador de la web  
  
Nota de la autora: holaaaaa jejeje espero que les haya gustado este cap. (Que es una especie de epilogo) y me dejen sus comentarios diciéndome que les parecio. 


	2. El interes de Voldemort

Cap 2: El interes de Voldemort  
  
-¿Por qué? – Le pregunto cuando estuvieron frente a la chimenea - ¿Por qué haces esto? – insistió al el no responderle  
  
-¡vete! - la urgió, ella dio una dirección que el no conocía y desapareció.  
  
-¿esta aquí? – aquí dijo el otro mortifago entrando, justo cuando el se puso la capucha.  
  
-no. No había nadie busque por toda la casa.  
  
Cuando Draco volvió al lugar de la pelea vio un campo energía gigantesco formado por Dumblendore, Voldemort así intentos de destruirlo. Mientras adentro la sangre sucia, Percy Weasley, la enfermera de Hogwart y Lovegood organizaban los cuerpos que iban siendo trasportado por un traslador, que no sabia de donde había salido, tampoco sabia de donde habían salido el Weasley y la enfermera.  
  
# ##  
  
Cuando Ginny llego a la casa que Harry había comprado, le cambio inmediatamente la clave a la chimenea, no le importaba quien no pudiera llegar. No podía permitir que Draco se la supiera. Aunque no acababa de entender por que la ayudo si antes de eso intento matarla. Se dejo caer al lado de Harry y recostó la cabeza de su abdomen.  
  
-Están aquí – escucho que decía la voz de Hermione.  
  
-¿y mis padres? ¿y Ron? ¿y los gemelos? ¿y mis demás hermanos? – empezó a preguntarle a Hermione apenas la vio - ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ¿Están bien, Hermione?  
  
-Tienes que descansar primero, estas muy agotada – le respondió, mirándola a los ojos – hablamos después que descanses un poco...  
  
-¡no estoy agotada! – Soltó, intentando ponerse de pie, y cayendo al piso - ¡por favor, dime! – Ginny vio que a Hermione se le escapaba una lagrima - ¡Dios mío, no...! – grito antes de desmayarse.  
  
# #  
  
Voldemort estaba feliz. Había ganado. Y tenía todo el poder. No había podido matar a Potter, pero no faltaba mucho. Además, ya no representaba gran amenaza, en el pequeño encuentro que tuvieron le había ganado si Dumblendore no se interpone, ya lo tenia inconsciente. Sonrió para si mismo y se miro en el espejo. Y había vuelto a ser joven. Todo le estaba saliendo perfecto.  
  
Camino hacia su serpiente y la acaricio. Pero había algo lo desconcertó, recordaba a Ginny casi perfecto por los recuerdos que le trasmitió el diario, pero ella no era tan fuerte ni tan atractiva, no la hubiera reconocido si Dumblendore no la hubiera llamado... tenia las caderas mas anchas, el busto estaba considerablemente mas grande y la cara era mas fina, mas atractiva. La chica le había llamado la atención cuando era joven, pero no tanto como ahora... el cabello se le había puesto de un rojo mas intenso, como los de Lily...  
  
-disculpe, señor – se escucho de tras de la puerta, era Draco Malfoy, abrió la puerta con su varita y se sentó en una gran silla que tenia en su cuarto. El joven inclino la cabeza y puso una rodilla en el piso – me llamo, Señor  
  
-levántese – le ordeno, el joven obedeció. Era uno de los mortifagos mas competentes que tenia, muy por en cima de su padre, lastima que no demostraba serle muy leal. – La joven, a la que usted y su compañero siguieron – Malfoy lo miro a los ojos y Voldemort lo miro al el, entro en su mente pero no vio nada importante, continuo – ¿puede asegurarme que es Virginia Weasley?  
  
Draco lo pensó un segundo ¿Qué estaba tramando? No le agradaba nada la idea de que Voldemort estuviera tramando algo contra ella.  
  
-si, señor – contesto – es ella.  
  
-es todo por ahora, puede irse - le ordeno. Malfoy inclino la cabeza y camino así la salida.  
  
-espere – se detuvo – me buscan a una joven, la quiero en menos de 5 minutos, que sea hermosa y pelirroja.  
  
-como usted ordene – le contesto, inclino la cabeza y salio del despacho.  
  
Malfoy le delego la función de buscar una mujer a otro y se dirigió a el que ahora era su cuarto. Voldemort nunca había especificado el color del pelo de ninguna mujer, solo requería que fuera atractiva. Ni siquiera la importaba si era sangre limpia. Y el que le preguntara por Ginny el mismo día que pedía a una pelirroja lo dejaba con muchas dudas en la cabeza.  
  
-Draco – voltio al escuchar su nombre, era su padre.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto de mala gana, aunque sabia perfectamente lo que quería  
  
-sígueme – obedeció, tenia que salir de eso rápido y no valía la pena esquivarlo. Llegaron a la habitación de su padre y cerraron las puertas, Lucius hizo un hechizo para que no se escuchara desde afuera.  
  
-¿es que todavía no puedes sacarte a esa mujer de la cabeza? – Le grito apenas acabo de realizar el hechizo - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de salvarla? ¿No te das cuenta que ella es un enemigo? – preguntaba mirándolo con furia  
  
-No. Todavía no puedo sacármela de la cabeza y la salvare las veces que sea necesario – le respondió con voz tranquila mirándolo con odio  
  
-¿Qué demonios te hizo esa perra para embobarte así? La hubiese matado si la muy puta no me lanza un branza– le grito caminado de un lado para otro, Malfoy se le acerco y lo empujo contra la pared, le puso su varita en el cuello clavándola un poco  
  
-ten mucho cuidado, 'padre' – le dijo sin subir la voz mirándolo a los ojos, Lucios tenia una mueca de terror en el rostro – porque soy capaz de matarte – le advirtió y salio de esa habitación.  
  
Sabia que no debió haber hecho eso, pero no pudo controlarse. Seguro que ese acto tendría alguna represalia, pero no le importo. Estaba harto y cada día se hartaba más.  
  
- # #  
  
Snape salio de su habitación, ya el hechizo que le había hecho Dumblendore para que enfermara había perdido su efecto. Se dirigió al bar a buscar algo de beber y se encontró con una fiesta de Mortifagos y escándalo insoportable. Como se notaba que habían ganado, sintió una urgente necesidad de ir a ver como estaban todos, de ver como estaba ella, en especial. Si le paso algo nunca se lo perdonaría.  
  
-a nosotros nos hacen falta mujeres – decía uno de los mortifagos, no se sabia cual era ya que todos los Mortifagos llevaban capucha – unas cuantas mortifaguitas – seguía diciendo entre risas.  
  
-pero si ya tenemos – le contesto otro – esta Narcisa y Parkinson y también Bellatrtix  
  
-no estoy hablando de monstruos, estúpido. Quiero mujeres bellas de verdad, no cara de perros con cuerpo de mujer – le contesto sin dejar de reír – Parkinson me tiene harto. Narcisa es la que esta mejor y su esposo no se le quita de al lado.  
  
-Si fuera por mí, nos hubiéramos traído a unas cuantas del otro lado ¿vieron a la pelirroja y a la del pelo verde? – Snape se voltio y empezó a prestar mas atención, seguro que la del pelo verde era Tonks -¡esas si eran unas mujeres de verdad!  
  
-si, la mayoría estaba para comérselas ¡esos malditos están rodeados de mujeres! – dijo otro de los presentes  
  
-eso tiene solución – escucho la voz de Lucios, no le veía la cara, pero lo conocía perfectamente – para la próxima, nos las traemos, un poco de diversión, nunca esta de mas.  
  
#-  
  
Ginny se despertó mirando el techo, se sentía con más fuerzas. Miro a su lado y vio algunas camas, estaba en un cuarto amplio y habían muchas personas acostadas a su alrededor, se levanto lentamente y busco a uno de sus familiares con la vista. Nada, Dios santo, no podía ser. No podía estar sucediendo eso...  
  
-no te alteres, están en otro cuarto – le dijo una estudiante de Hufflepuff, Ginny sintió un alivio inmenso – aunque, no están muy bien...  
  
Ginny no escucho mas y salio casi corriendo. Tenia que verlos.  
  
-Ginny – se voltio al escuchar la voz de Hermione  
  
-¿Dónde están? – le pregunto  
  
-sígueme – la siguió y llegaron a un cuarto donde habían hombres, busco con la vista a sus padre y hermanos y vio a George y a Fred, se acerco corriendo a sus cama. Estaban inconscientes y se les veía la piel de la cara muy roja y en el cuello no tenían piel.  
  
-tuvimos que darle algo para que le regenere la piel – le dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos – pensé que se iban a morir.  
  
A Ginny se le escapo una lagrima, ¿Por qué tenia que estar pasando esto? ¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Cuándo van a despertar? – le pregunto intentando no empezar a sollozar  
  
-Pomfrey le administro un sedante para que no despierten hasta que la mayor parte de la piel se recupere – dijo pausadamente – morirían de dolor si se despiertan ahora.  
  
-¿y mi madre? – le pregunto  
  
-esta en la habitación de al lado, ella no esta tan mal. Solo esta inconsciente, pero en cualquier momento despertara – Ginny asintió.  
  
-¿Dónde están mis otros hermanos? ¿Y mi padre? – Hermione empezó a caminar y vieron a Ron dos camas mas haya  
  
-el no tiene los huesos de las piernas, pero ya le están creciendo. Tuvieron que sedarlo porque empezó a gritar, al parecer le dolía bastante – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Ron – en las camas de al lado estan Bill y Charlie.  
  
Ginny vio a todos sus familiares y los que estaban mas mal heridos eran los gemelos y su padre. Pero al menos estaban vivos y parecía que se recuperarían pontro. Percy no fue a la pelea por una orden de Dumblendore, solo aparecio al final, cuando fue requerido, al igual que Pomfrey. Bajo a la cocina y se servio un poco de agua...  
  
-¿Dónde esta Tonks? –le pregunto Snape dandole un susto que hizo que diera un brinco - ¿Qué donde esta?  
  
-en el primera habitación a la derecha –Dio la vuelta sin darle las gracias ¿desde cuando se interesaba el profesor tanto por Tonks? - ¡eh... profesor! – le grito pero el la ignoro - ¡en la habitación donde ella esta no pueden entrar hombres! – le grito fuerte para que la escuchara. Snape se detuvo y fue donde ella.  
  
-¿Por qué? – casi le grito, Ginny pensó en que era muy mal educado, pero bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada, hasta se parecía un poco a... - ¡te he hecho una pregunta! – Ginny lo miro mal, que desagradable, pensó en no responderle, pero se veía tan preocupado que le dio remordimiento.  
  
-porque en ese cuarto hay a las que no pueden cubrir y aunque estén inconscientes, no creo que les agrade que usted las vea – le dijo sentándose en una silla, Snape también se sentó, con cara de rendido.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Domblendore?  
  
-no se – le contesto dándole vueltas a su vaso – Tonks tiene algunas quemaduras mágicas que pueden que tarden en sanar – le dijo sin que el le preguntara, sabia que el no se lo preguntaría. Snape asintió.  
  
Ginny se dirigió a el cuarto donde estaba su madre y se quedo esperando que despertara.  
  
-no permita que vayan las mujeres a pelear, profesor – le dijo Snape a Dumblendore cuando lo vio – pueden correr un grave peligro  
  
-pero si muchas de ellas pelean mejor que los hombres – le contesto Dumblendore.  
  
-pero los mortifagos han decidido que es a ellas que quieren.  
  
-entiendo – le contesto pausadamente – no creo que se lo tomen muy bien.  
  
-¿Qué no que? – casi le grito a Dumblendore una chica un año menor que Ginny, que perteneció a Slytherin – ¡mataron a mi madre en mi cara! – exclamo mientras las lagrimas corrían por su cara - ¿y quiere que me quede de manos cruzadas?  
  
-la entiendo – le dijo Dumblendore – pero...  
  
-¡pero nada! – grito Tonks – y me disculpa Profesor, pero no pensamos quedarnos aquí solo porque piense ahora que las mujeres no podemos ir – Snape la miro con rabia pero no dijo nada.  
  
-estoy con ellas – dijo Ginny en voz alta – no pensamos quedarnos aquí ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer, quedarnos esperando?  
  
-si Dumblendore lo dice debe de ser por algo, debemos hacerle caso – dijo Ron. Ganándose varias miradas de odio de las féminas del lugar.  
  
-claro, como no es a ti que te piensan dejar aquí sin hacer nada – le dijo una chica que estaba a su espalda – pues lo sentimos pero no pensamos quedarnos aquí ¿Qué es lo que planean, ponernos a limpiar mientras ustedes pelean?  
  
-¡además, los que salieron mas mal heridos fueron los hombres, no nosotras! – la sala, que había sido agrandada a base de hechizos, al igual que los cuartos, se volvió un total desorden. Ninguna de las mujeres quería quedarse trancada en próximas peleas y Dumblendore estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. Nunca los muchachos se les habían salido de control.  
  
-¡ya! – Grito Dumblendore y la sala quedo en completo silencio – entiendo perfectamente que no quieran quedarse aquí, pero los mortifagos han puesto especial interés en quedarse con alguna de ustedes y les puedo asegurar que la pasaran peor que si las mataran. Yo no pienso arriesgarme, por lo tanto ya esta decidido, se quedan aquí y es mi última palabra.  
  
La mayoría de los padres, hermanos, en si, hombres apoyaron la decisión de Dumblendore, las mujeres no siguieron discutiendo, pero eso no se quedaba así. Claro que no.  
  
Los días pasaron y los enfermos se fueron recuperando, Fred y George ya estaban concientes, aunque no habían regenerado toda la piel. Harry había recuperado el conocimiento dos días después. Y Ginny pensaba que se iba a volver loca.  
  
No podía sacarse la imagen de Malfoy de la cabeza, por mas que lo intentaba lo veía una y otra vez lanzándole los polvos flu. Subió al techo de la casa de Harry y se quedo mirando el cielo.  
  
-no lo entiendo, no puedo acabar de entenderlo – dijo en voz alta.  
  
Tal vez no fue el quien intento matarme, pudo haber sido su padre – pensó. Cerró los ojos...  
  
-¿crees que me atrevería a hacerte daño? – recordaba le había dicho la primera vez que hablaron sin pelear – tal vez a tus hermanos si... – Ginny sonrió sin querer...  
  
-mentiroso – dijo, mientras las lagrimas le empañaban las estrellas – ¡claro que me hiciste daño! – exclamo como si lo estuviera viendo en ese momento, se abrazo las piernas y empezó a llorar fuertemente.  
  
-No vale la pena – escucho le decía Harry mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro – el no vale ni una lagrima tuya – Ginny se puso de pie y lo abrazo.  
  
-lo quiero, Harry, todavía lo quiero – dijo entre sollozos, Harry le acaricio el pelo y la apretó un poco. Odiaba a ese estúpido, lo odia.  
  
Voldemort miro con desprecio a la pelirroja que le habían llevado ese día. Después que la uso, se la llevo a los mortifagos que estaban en ese momento en el castillo.  
  
Quería a la Weasley, se había hasta soñado con ella esa noche y ya se estaba desesperando. Tenia que tenerla para el, y el era el que mandaba ahora, así que, lo que el quería, lo tenia.  
  
#  
  
Draco fue rápido al llamado que Voldemort dio, estaban se podría decir que todos los mortifagos. Permaneció un poco alejado de los demás.  
  
-Tienen una misión – dijo Voldemort desde su silla – quiero a Virginia Weasley – anuncio, a Draco se le encogió el corazón, no podía permitir eso – la quiero viva y la quiero pronto – Voldemort mostraba el mismo brillo sádico de siempre.  
  
Se escucharon algunas murmuraciones, hubo una que se escucho más que las demás  
  
-hasta yo la quiero... - el que exclamo eso tenia la intención de seguir hablando, pero el avada kadavra lanzado por Voldemort no se lo permitió. El silencio sepulcral no se hizo esperar  
  
-y pobre de aquel que le ponga una mano encima con otra intención que traérmela, es mía y que a ninguno de ustedes se les ocurra tocarla – después de esto se retiro. Inmediatamente salio Voldemort los mortifagos empezaron a murmurar el repentino interés de su señor por la Weasley.  
  
Draco no escuchaba nada, la mente le estaba trabajando a mil por hora. Tenia que pensar algo y tenia que pensarlo pronto.  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola, y gracias todas las personas que me dejaron rr, me hacen inmensamente feliz.  
  
Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, hasta la próxima! 


	3. La Tenemos

**La Tenemos**

Draco no escuchaba nada, la mente le estaba trabajando a mil por hora. Tenia que pensar algo y tenia que pensarlo pronto.

-Espero no hagas ningún disparate – le dijo la voz de su padre pasándole por el lado. Draco lo maldijo.

Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir. Se levanto y bajo a buscar algo que beber.

-¡...por... favor...! – escucho que decía la voz de una mujer casi sin fuerzas, voltio a ver y vio a la pelirroja que le habían llevado esa misma noche Voldemort. Había al menos diez mortifagos tocándola y los demás miraban divertidos el espectáculo, a el no le quedaba bien el papel de héroe y esta no era la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido. Volvió a mirar su trago – no... - Draco volvió a girarse y vio como uno de los mortifagos le pegaba y la obligaba a volverse, la pego de la pared, tenia casi exactamente el mismo color de cabello que virginia. sintió una gran rabia al imaginar que le pudieran hacer eso a ella y camino hacia allá.

-¡Desmaius! – exclamo apuntando al sujeto que la tenia sujeta en ese momento, la chica callo al piso sin fuerzas. Los demás dirigieron su cabeza a el - ¡vamos – Los invito – atrévase a tocarla otro! - todos se fueron a sentar y se hicieron de cuenta que nada paso.

Draco le hizo un hechizo para que levitara y la llevo a su cuarto, estaba inconsciente. No se parecía a Ginny en nada, aparte de los cabellos, estaba terriblemente sucia. La cubrió con una sabana.

Se sentó en el sofá que había en su cuarto justo frente a la cama. Tenia que encontrarla antes que lo hiciera otro, no podía permitir que cayera en manos de Voldemort, no podía permitirlo.

La mujer pelirroja recobro el conocimiento a las 4 de la mañana y Draco todavía no había podido dormir. La chica intento salir corriendo cuando lo vio y el con magia cerro la puerta, la vio tan sorprendida que cuando uso la magia que supo inmediatamente que era una muggle.

-estarás mas segura aquí – le dijo – ese es el baño – le indico, ella estaba temblando y no soltaba la sabana por nada del mundo. No parecía dispuesta a ir al baño, no parecía que pudiera moverse tampoco. Draco no le presto atención, bastante bueno había sido ya. Se quito su túnica y se quedo en pantalón corto, la chica lanzo un grito.

-no, por favor – le dijo volviéndose un ovillo en el piso y empezando a llorar, Draco frunció el ceño, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella.

-no te voy a hacer nada estúpida, _muggle_ – le dijo metiéndose en su cama y haciendo que una sabana limpia fuera hacia el, se acomodo y se quedo boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormirse.

Sintió como la chica se metía en el baño después de hacer varios intentos fallidos para salir por la ventana, decidió bañarse. Cuando acabo no salio de este y Draco no supo nada más ya que se durmió.

Ginny se levanto mas relajada al día siguiente. Fred y George ya estaban totalmente recuperados y su padre también. Ginny se paso la mañana muy bien con los gemelos, estaban preparando algunas "bromitas" para la próxima pelea que pudieran tener.

-Ginny, el profesor Domblendore te esta llamando – le dijo Luna entrando a la habitación donde estaba con sus hermanos

-enseguida voy – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a el despacho que tenia la casa, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, esta se abrió antes de que tocara. Ginny pasó y vio a Snape junto a Dumblendore.

-siéntate – le indico el profesor, con la cara muy seria, mas de lo que la tenia cuando informo la toma del ministerio.

-¿pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada

-tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Voldemort a mandado a todos sus mortifagos a buscarte – le dijo pausadamente, Ginny no comprendió bien el mensaje ¿para que la quería a ella?

-¿ha buscarme? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa, los recuerdo que tenia de Tom Ryddel no eran nada agradables – pero ¿Por qué?

-Esta interesado sexualmente en usted – le dijo Snape mirándola de arriba a bajo sin ningún titubeo, ella se puso roja de vergüenza – le recomiendo que no salga ni de broma, porque le aseguro que no lo va a pasar bien si la encuentran.

Ginny subió al techo de la casa a pensar. No podía dormir nada y ya eran las 12. Empezó a recordar...

_-¿donde estoy? – le escribió al estúpido diario que le había vuelto la vida un desastre, no tenia casi nada de fuerza y dudaba que pudiera caminar, si es que se paraba, mas de dos pasos._

_-estas esperando a que tu príncipe azul te venga a rescatar – escucho que le decía una voz a su espalda. Sintió un frió que le recorrió la espina dorsal, volteo y vio a un joven de unos 17 años mucho mas alto que ella que la miraba atentamente. Ginny se puso de pie con la poca fuerza que le quedaba e intento caminar a donde pensó quedaba la salida._

_-no te servirá de nada pequeña – le susurro en el oído, ella dio un brinco – la verdad es una lastima que solo tengas once años – decía mirándola, Ginny se sentía un poco mareada – tal vez si fueras mas grande, no se, 14 al menos – Ginny retrocedió y cayo al piso -¿y por que me huyes? ¿No que yo era el mejor amigo? – le dijo acercándole mucho el rostro de el al de ella, Ginny le pego en la cara y empezó a patalear con la poca fuerza que tenia y a gritar con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara._

_-¡deja de moverte! – le grito pegándole en la cara, ella callo al piso y quedo inconsciente..._

-¿pensando en el? – le pregunto la voz de Harry sacándola de sus recuerdos

-no – le contesto sin mirarlo

-¿puedes decirme? – Ginny lo miro, eran raras las vueltas que daba la vida, antes ni siquiera podía mirarlo y ahora le contaba las cosas más importantes de su vida.

-Pensaba en Tom Ryddle – le contesto y volvió a mirar las estrellas.

-¿Voldemort? ¿Por qué pensabas en el? – le pregunto sentándose a su lado

-¿Dumblendore no te ha dicho?

-no. ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirándola.

-al parecer ha mandado a buscarme

-a mi también a mandado a buscarme, tal vez sea porque me salvaste, tal vez su deseo de matarme también se extendió a ti.

-pero el problema es que a mi no me quiere para matarme – le dijo con voz apagada

-¡maldito! – exclamo poniéndose de pie y la miro a los ojos – no lo permitiré...

-creo que no nos podrán encontrar aquí, tu casa esta oculta y solo los que saben bien donde esta la encontraran – le dijo, parándose a su lado, se quedaron allí un buen rato y luego entraron a la casa.

Cuando Draco despertó se dirigió al baño, la puerta estaba atascada, frunció el ceño. Hizo un hechizo y la puerta se abrió, cuando entro vio a una chica pelirroja tirada en el piso y le llegaron recuerdos de la noche anterior

-oye – dijo tocándola con el pie – ¡despiértate ya, Muggle! – casi grito al ver que ella no reaccionaba, ella se despertó y dio un grito al verlo.

Draco la saco del palacio de Voldemort después de ducharse y desayunar, la llevo al lado Muggle, la pelirroja le dijo mas o menos por donde la dejara y el la llevo, vivía bastante lejos. Cuando llegaron a una urbanización, la chica le susurro un gracias y se fue casi corriendo. Cuando iba a irse vio a Cho chang, y a la chica que había delatado a Potter con Umbrige que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Marietta Edgecombe, desaparecer por un muro... ¿habría posibilidad que ellas pertenecieron a al equipo de Dumblendore? No, no habría entrado así, aunque el lugar estaba un poco oculto y muy oscuro a pesar de ser de día, cualquiera podía haberla visto, no podía ser tan descuidada ¿o si?

Draco se metió en el mismo muro donde vio desaparecer a Chang y no vio absolutamente nada, era un especie de cuarto con el dibujo de un arco iris, pero algo tenía que haber ya que ella ya no estaba ahí, toco la pared por todas partes pero solo lo sacaba de nuevo a la calle donde estaba el muro. Era ahí, ahí estaban, ya estaba seguro. Solo tenia que descubrir como se entraba y listo. Iba a sacar a Virginia de ahí, porque definitivamente no estaba nada segura

-No debiste haberla traído aquí, Cho – le dijo Ginny mirando a Marieta con odio - ¿es que no recuerdas que nos traiciono una vez? ¿Qué nos dice que no va a ir corriendo con Voldemort ahora a decir donde estamos? – Ginny vio en la mirada de Marieta un brillo extraño al mirarla.

-todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse – la defendió Cho – y ella no esta con quien tu sabes

-¿Quién dice que no? – Pregunto Hermione – a mí no me inspira nada de confianza

-a mi tampoco – apoyo Ron

-pero deben dejarla, al menos hablar con Dumblendore – dijo como ultimo recurso, los gemelos negaron con la cabeza

-Dumblendore no viene hasta mañana

-y nadie quiere soportarla hasta que eso pase – dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes, Cho – le dijo Marieta a Cho, no parecía triste ni nada por no haber sido aceptada, al contrario, se podría decir que se estaba controlando para no sonreír – si no me quieren en el grupo, no hay problema – dijo y se fue rápidamente, los gemelos salieron de tras de ella, al minuto se escucho un grito seguido por las carcajadas de Fred y George, que entraron muy sonrientes a la sala, todos los miraron curiosos

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lanvander

-Le dimos un recuerdito para que no nos olvide – dijeron al mismo tiempo – nos la debía – dijeron y subieron al cuarto donde tenían sus inventos

-ustedes son muy malos – empezó Cho, cuando Fred y George ya habían subido – al menos debieron dejarla hablar con Dumblendore

-¿nos haces un favor Cho? – Le dijo Naville, con el semblante muy serio – cállate – todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, Cho salio del lugar totalmente roja. Todos empezaron a reírse

-bien dicho – le dijo Ron dándole una palmada

Malfoy se hizo un hechizo de invisibilidad y se quedo esperando que alguien saliera, rogando que no se tratara de Dumblendore ni de ojoloco. No tuvo que esperar mucho, en el mismo medio de la habitación salio Marietta, casi irreconocible por el lodo que la cubría, se rascaba desesperadamente todo el cuerpo.

Draco se paro en el punto por donde ella había salido pero no paso nada, necesitaba una clave. Pensó en quedarse ahí, pero ojo loco podía encontrarlo. Empezó a intentar claves posibles

-¡cicatriz! – no paso nada – Lily – nada – James – tampoco, ya se estaba desesperando – E.D – Tampoco, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse antes que alguien lo encontrara, pero iba a averiguar la clave, por supuesto que si. Dio unas cuantas vueltas en esa calle y vio a una compañera de Hogwarts, nunca se llevaron bien la siguió con la vista y vio que se dirigía a la misma pared donde el suponía estaba, pero no fue a ella directamente, se sentó en una fuente que había casi en frente y miro para todos los lados, Draco se escondió. Cuando ella vio que no había nadie desapareció. Draco hizo lo mismo y corrió a la entrada antes de que ella llagara, se puso en una esquina y espero

-mi querida tía, Marge – escucho que decía - ¿quieres un dulce de multisabor?

Ya lo tenía, sonrió triunfante y entro, vio una gran casa con un hermoso jardín al frente, estaba justo en la entrada, camino hacia la puerta pero esta no quiso abrir

-¡maldición! – susurro y se escondió, necesitaba una clave esa también, y si no se equivocaba la puerta que le permitía entrar a la casa necesitaba otra ¿Cómo diablos conseguiría tantas claves, sin ser descubierto? Decidió irse y volver en la noche.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, salvo algunas explosiones que se escuchaban en una habitación del segundo piso de vez en cuando. La casa tenia un pequeño patio en la parte de atrás, Draco se dirigió ahí y se subió en una mata. El deseo por verla lo estaba carcomiendo.

-¡cuidado, va a explotar! – escucho que gritaba Ginny desde el cuarto en el que salían las detonaciones, seguro estaba con los gemelos, siempre le hablaba mucho de ellos. Su voz solo hizo que el deseo de verla creciera más.

No vio nada que se pudiera salir de lo normal y nadie entro a la casa, por lo que no pudo escuchar las claves. Cuando ya pensaba irse, la vio. Parada en la orilla del techo mirando hacia arriba, se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba, se quedo observándola un largo rato y podía jurar, aunque no la escucho que susurro su nombre, la felicidad envolvió, hizo un hechizo y subió al techo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto sorprendida, levantando la varita

-escuche que me llamabas – le contesto mirándola a los ojos y acercándose – y viene a buscarte.

-¡Expillermus! – grito con voz temblorosa

-¡Protego! – El rayo se desvaneció, la miro a los ojos – tienes que venir conmigo...

-Nunca – lo interrumpió, mientras una lágrima le recorría el rostro, no podia creer que el la viniera a buscar para eso, para entregarla el mismo.

Draco la vio descuidada y le arrebato la varita, ella lanzo un grito

-¡EXPILLERMUS! – grito la voz de Potter

-¡Protego! – Grito justo a tiempo, Ginny corrió y se puso en la espalda de Potter - ¡Petrificus totales!

-¡PROTEGO! – Draco pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse, antes que vinieran todos y lo mataran -¡escudo! – un aura verde lo cubrió y salio por donde había entrado, tenia que llevársela de ahí, pero tenia que estar vivo para hacer eso.

Salio por donde entro, con Potter siguiéndolo y luego Lupin y unos cuantos estudiantes mas se le unieron, cuando salieron a la calle se le perdió de vista y se dirigió al castillo de Voldemort, cuando llego de los mortifagos que normalmente siempre había en el bar solo quedaban 3, esto le extraño un poco, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Se servio una cerveza de mantequilla y subió a su cuarto. ¿Qué podía hacer para sacarla de ahí? ¿Qué?

La cabeza le daba mil vueltas, estaban muy mal escondidos, ¡Los había descubierto por accidente! Y ahora que todos los mortifagos tenían un interés especial la cuestión se complicaba. Todos querían agradar a Voldemort y esta, dado el interés mostrado por Voldemort, parecía ser la mejor oportunidad.

Ginny se desplomo en el piso cuando vio a Harry salir de tras de Draco. Había venido a buscarla... quería entregarla el mismo a Voldemort. El dolor que sentía en el pecho la estaba matando, ¿Por qué la dejo escapar? La hubiera entregado de una maldita vez. Verdad, en ese tiempo, Voldemort no la quería...

-¡aquí esta! – escucho que gritaba la voz que reconoció como la de Marietta, se puso de pie rápidamente y la apunto con su varita

-¡Expillermus! – grito Ginny antes de que la otra mandara su protego, el rayo le pego y la hizo lanzar la varita - ¡petrificus totalus! – volvió a gritar para que no se pusiera de pie, cuando iba a irse de ahí subió un mortifago que no tenia mascara: Lucius - ¡impedimenta! – grito apuntándolo, Lucius se protegio y rio

-¡Crucio!

-¡Protego!

-¡crucio! – grito una voz a su espalda, ella no tuvo tiempo de protegerse y callo al piso con un dolor insoportable.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! – grito George apuntando a el mortifagos que había atacado a su hermana quien quedo petrificado al instante.

-¡avada Kadavra! – grito otro mortifago a su espalda, George se sorprendió ¡lo iban a matar...! Si, lo iban porque alguien lo empujo, miro y ahí estaba fred quitando el brazo para que el rayo no le diera a el en la mano.

-¡Avada Kadavra! – escucho que gritaba Fred y el que había mandado la maldición callo al piso muerto al instante

-¡Petrificus totalus! – grito alguien a la espalda de Fred y este quedo como piedra en el piso.

-¡Branza!

-¡protego! ¡amarre! – unas gruesas cadenas aparecieron de la nada y lo ataron, George con la mano izquierda le tiro una bomba raquiñosa que hizo que el mortifago empezara a rascarse tan desesperadamente que soltó la varita. Intento librarse pero no podía mover la mano en la que tenía la varita, así que se dedico a tirarle bombas raquiñosa a todo el que se acercaba. Vio que Lucius Malfoy apuntaba a Ginny con la varita y hizo un desesperado intento por ayudarla, pero no pudo por que alguien le golpeo la cabeza con algo, dejándolo inconsciente

Ginny no podía casi moverse por el dolor, y Lucio le mando una hechizo que la hizo quedar inconsciente.

Draco salio de su cuarto y fue al bar, tomo una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y cuando iba a su cuarto se detuvo en seco

-¡la tenemos! ¡La tenemos! – Draco se giro y vio a un grupo numeroso de Mortifagos entrando.

-¿Qué tienen a quien? – le grito al que venia brincando delante mientras lo levantaba por la túnica

-a... a la Weasley – contesto visiblemente asustado. Draco lo tiro a un lado y miro al grupo

-y nos ayudaste bastante – le dijo su padre saliendo de entre los mortifagos con Virginia en brazos – Si no hubieras entretenido a Potter y a Lupin, se nos hubiera hecho mas difícil – le dijo con una sonrisa fría.

_**Nota de la autora: **HoLa! Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron rr! Espero que este Cáp. Sea de su agrado. A mi me gusto mucho _

_Espero sus comentarios (rr) diciéndome que les pareció._


	4. Prefiero Morir

**Prefiero Morir**

_-y nos ayudaste bastante – le dijo su padre saliendo de entre los mortifagos con Virginia en brazos – Si no hubieras entretenido a Potter y a Lupin, se nos hubiera hecho mas difícil – le dijo con una sonrisa fría._

Draco sintió una rabia incontrolable y le pego un revés a su padre que hizo que casi soltara a Virginia.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Voldemort desde las escaleras

Draco se controlo, sabia que no podía hacer nada así, lo único que lograría seria que lo mataran. Pero esa misma noche la sacaba de ahí, como sea y antes de que Voldemort la tocara.

-discúlpeme mi señor – le dijo Draco poniendo una rodilla en el piso y bajando la cabeza – es que yo quería entregársela y mi padre mi quito el honor...

-¡maldito! – escucho que gritaba Virginia y no mirando a Voldemort, mirándolo a el. ¡Diablos! tenía cada suerte.

-Bien – dijo Voldemort bajando las escaleras y acercándose a Lucius que tenia a Virginia sujeta fuertemente para que no se soltara – Bien hecho Mortifagos ¿debo suponer que usted la encontró? – le pregunto a Lucius

-yo fui quien lo descubrió, mi señor – exclamo una mortifaga. Voldemort se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro.

-muy bien – dijo con un deje de alegría - ¿y esas quienes son? – pregunto, Draco miro a los mortifagos que estaban mas atrás y se percato que tenían a tres mujeres en brazos, inconscientes. Una era la sangre sucia Granger, la otra era la que vio entrando esa misma tarde y la otra la otra nunca la había visto, tenía el cabello azul.

-estaban ahí cuando buscamos a...

-a mi mujer – le interrumpió Voldemort – de ahora en adelante es mi mujer ¿Por qué no las mataron?

-la trajimos para divertirnos un poco señor, si no le molesta – le contesto el Mortifago que tenia en brazos a la del cabello azul.

Voldemort asintió en señal de aprobación y sonrió un poco. Algo no muy común en el. se acerco de nuevo a Lucius y miro a Virginia, le iba a acariciar el rostro pero ella lo voltio. Voldemort le tomo la cara entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo, cuando se iba acercando para besarla, ella lo escupió.

-¡perro asqueroso! – exclamo cuando Voldemort se aparto y se limpio la cara. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más le pego una bofetada en la cara que le saco sangre del labio inferior

-arréglenla – le ordeno a la mortifaga que había hablado y a Narcisa que estaba a su lado – esta muy sucia – dijo mirando la ropa que llevaba - Ahora tengo que salir, han surgido problemas, Lucios, vienes conmigo. – dijo y antes de irse le sujeto de nuevo la cara a Virginia y la beso, ella apretó los labios y el le clavo los dedos en las mejillas para que abriera la boca, al ver que no había caso le empujo fuerte la cabeza y salio del lugar. Lucius le entrego a Virginia a uno de los mortifagos y salio detrás de Voldemort.

Draco le quito a Virginia al mortifago a quien su padre se la había entregado y la sujeto fuerte para que lo dejara llevársela. Estaba como histérica. Le realizo un hechizo para que quedara inconsciente y la tomo en brazos

-Deja que la lleve otro – le dijo su madre en voz baja, cuando el empezaba a subir la escalera – evítate problemas.

-la llevo yo y si me meto en problemas, son mis problemas. No te metas – le dijo y subió las escaleras.

Draco no podía sacarla de hay con todos los mortifagos mirando así que decidió que lo mejor seria esperar un poco, la llevo a una habitación que quedaba a dos puertas de la de Voldemort. Donde este había indicado que la dejaran. La coloco en la cama con cuidado y la observo, era muy hermosa. Le acaricio la cara y salio a buscar algo para curarle el labio que le estaba sangrando un poco. Cuando la curo le dio un beso en los labios...

-¡te odio! – Le grito dándole una bofetada, Draco se acaricio un poco la mejilla – eres un bastardo – le dijo poniéndose de pie, las lagrimas le corrían silenciosas por la mejilla

Draco no le contesto nada y salio dejándola encerrada, su madre y la otra fueron a arreglarla. Draco fue a su cuarto y busco un libro de pociones que tenia, tenía que buscar una que en esta ocasión podía ser útil, tenía que hacerlo antes de que Voldemort llegara y le estaba rezando a Dios que cuando el llegara quisiera comer

-o-

Snape entro lo más rápido que pudo al castillo de Voldemort. Tenían a Tonks, no podía permitir que le hicieran nada, no lo soportaría.

Entro al bar y se topo con Voldemort, le hizo una reverencia. Vio a la mayoría de Mortifagos muy entretenidos hablando, ni rastro de Tonks y de las otras, había una especie de tarima y luces, ni idea de para que.

-¿Dónde están?

-¿Quiénes? – le pregunto el mortifago al que había interrogado

-¡las mujeres estúpido! – le grito

-las están arreglando, pensamos tirarnos un tremendo show con ellas. Vamos a usar la maldición imperius para conseguir el mejor espectáculo – dijo bastante contento. Snape pensó que era lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho, se nota que la suerte estaba de su parte.

Busco en los distintos cuartos hasta que las encontró, solo había un problema, en ese maldito castillo no se podía usar traslador.

-¡Snape! – Exclamo Tonks – estamos atadas con cuerdas invisibles, suéltanos...

-¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto un Mortifago a su espalda.

-Qué te importa – le contesto de mala manera.

-espero que no quieras adelantarte

-¿y si quiero, que? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y pegándole la varita del pecho - ¿tu me lo vas a impedir?

El Mortifago mascullo algo que no entendió y se fue.

-no puedo sacarlas ahora... - empezó cuando vio que el motifago iba suficientemente lejos

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que no ves que nos quieren violar? ¡Al menos buscadnos nuestras varitas!

-las tengo aquí, pero ustedes solas no van a poder con ellos, tenemos que esperar un poco...

Snape observo que Sheryl temblaba un poco y Granger lloraba sin hacer ruido

-no dejes que nos toquen, Severus. Por Dios, no dejes que nos hagan nada – dijo Tonks y una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla y Snape creyó que se moría. Salio del cuarto y se encontró con Narcisa y otra que tenia la mascara.

-ya las vamos a arreglar, no se desesperen – le dijo con tono de burla. Snape sintió deseos de estrangularla, pero siguió de largo. Si tan solo pudiera... ¡eso era!

Corrió a su cuarto y busco el libro donde tenia el hechizo. Lo encontró casi inmediatamente. Iba a dejar inconscientes a todos eso Mortifagos y luego las llevaba al traslador que iba a poner a fuera. Solo había un problema: Voldemort.

-lo siento mucho, Weasley – susurro, ya que iba a tener que usarla para entretener a Voldemort ya que de lo contrario no las podría sacar a ninguna y Tonks era mas importante.

-o-

Voldemort entro a su castillo, el problema se resolvió bastante rápido, se encontró con Snape que se inclino apenas lo vio y siguió su camino. Y el estaba desesperado por estar con Virginia. Sonrió para el. Todo estaba saliendo muy, pero muy bien.

No vio a sus mortifagos divirtiéndose, lo que había era una tarima y luces apuntando a ella y algunos elfos trabajando en ella. No le dio importancia, seguro que iban a hacer algún tipo de espectáculo. Le ordeno al primer Mortifago que se cruzo que le llevara a la Weasley a su cuarto.

Tenía hambre e iba a tener una cena bastante entretenida, entro a su cuarto y toco una pequeña campana que le indicaba a los elfos domésticos que le llevaran comida.

-¡suéltame maldito idiota! ¡Perro asqueroso! –escucho que gritaba Virginia en el pasillo. Después de esto, se escucho el grito de un hombre, al parecer le había hecho algo. Voldemort sonrió, vaya fiera que era.

-¡Silencius! – escucho que decía uno de sus mortifagos, el mismo que había gritado.

El mortifago toco la puerta y Voldemort le dio la orden para que pasara, Virginia iba amarrada y la llevaba flotando, el mortifago por su parte llevaba un rasguño bastante grande desde el ojo derecho hasta la barbilla.

-discúlpeme, mi señor –dijo el hombre poniéndose de rodillas–, pero tuve que amarrarla

-¿en que momento dije que no podías hacerlo? – le pregunto, era bastante estúpido

-Discúlpeme, es que yo pensé que al ser su mujer usted...

-cállate – le corto – y largate, que me molestas.

El mortifago salio casi corriendo del cuarto, Voldemort voltio miro a Virginia, le quito los hechizos que le habían hecho.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos – le dijo acercándose a ella.

Virginia retrocedió hasta pegarse de la pared. Voldemort iba a acercársele y en ese mismo instante tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién diablos...? – la comida, claro, ya hasta se le había olvidado, de no ser por que no confiaba en los elfos y en los mortifagos no tuviera que pasar por eso. Abrió la puerta con si varita y entro Talforh, el encargado de vigilar a los elfos domésticos y probar la comida que el comería.

Voldemor lo observo, le hizo un encantamiento a la comida para que revelara si le habían echado algo, salio bien.

-adelante – le dijo al mortifago para que probara, el lo hizo inmediatamente. Se quedo ahí por diez minutos, tiempo máximo para cualquier poción veneno durara sin hacer efecto – puede retirarse – el mortifago inclino la cabeza y salio.

Voldemort miro a Virginia, lo miraba con odio, lo que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ya le enseñaría a amarlo y respetarlo.

- Siéntate – le ordeno apareciendo dos grandes sillas amuebladas rodeando la mesa en donde habían dejado la comida, que era bastante.

-no – le contesto, Voldemort sonrió

-¿de que te sirve negarte?

-de nada – dijo mirándolo a los ojos desafiante – pero si piensas que voy a ir a sentarme por mi misma estas muy equivocado.

-tienes una boca muy suelta – le dijo y hizo un movimiento de varita, que la hizo sentarse en contra de su voluntad y quedarse ahí, en posición erguida, sin moverse – voy a tener que enseñarte a respetar.

Ella tembló un poco y Voldemort sonrió.

-empieza a comer, no me obligues a hacerte daño – le dijo llevándose un bocado a la boca, ella sujeto el tenedor y intento comer algo, pero estaba temblando y la comida se le caía – no te pongas nerviosa, nos la podemos pasar bien, si pones de tu parte, claro – ella lo miro con odio y el sonrió. Voldemort siguió comiendo ignorándola por un breve periodo de tiempo, la comida estaba extremadamente bueno y el tenia hambre.

Cuando quedo saciado, la observo un momento, era muy hermosa y tenía ese parecido a Lily que lo cautivaba, solo le faltaban los ojos... Lily nunca debió haber muerto...

Voldemort pestaño con fuerza para dejar de pensar, miro a Virginia y se puso de pie, ella intento pararse pero el hechizo que el le había hecho anteriormente se lo impidió.

-eres muy hermosa – le dijo acariciándole el rostro, ella le pego en la mano

-y tu eres asqueroso – le dijo mirándolo, el comportamiento de ella, lejos de molestarlo le gustaba.

Hizo un movimiento de su varita y le quito el hechizo que le impedía ponerse de pie, se le acerco y le acaricio el cabello, ella hizo mas fuerza de la que debía para pararse, tal vez pensaba que todavía estaba hechizada.

-aléjate de mi – susurro con voz temblorosa caminando de espaldas, Voldemort la siguió despacio, hasta que ella quedo frenada con la pared.

-eres tan hermosa – le dijo colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo para impedirle que salga – me has dejado... fascinado – susurro acercando su cara a la de ella.

Virginia voltio la cara y lo iba a empujar pero el le hizo un hechizo que le pego las manos a la pared sobre su cabeza.

-no se porqué te resistes – le dijo pasando un dedo por en medio de sus senos – sabes bien que no tiene caso, ahí una parte mía muy interesada en entrar en ti y me alegra decirte que no vas a poder evitarlo

A ella se le salio una lagrima y tembló un poco, pero no dijo nada. Voldemort observo el largo vestido verde pálido que llevaba puesto, tenia algunos detalles plateados y se le veia muy bien.

Le acaricio todo el cuerpo, empezando por el cuello, le toco los pecho y se entretuvo un rato ahí, bajo despacio y le acaricio la cintura y luego las piernas, subió las manos por debajo del largo vestido acariciándole las piernas, su piel era muy suave, llego a su sexo y ella empezó a moverse como loca, se movió mucho, si no se hubiera quitado rápido le pega un patada. El sonrió.

Hizo aparecer una pequeña navaja, le puso un hechizo en las piernas para que no las moviera y se le acerco. Le acaricio el rostro con la navaja y fue bajando por su cuello, ella se puso pálida y no hizo ningún tipo e movimiento

-ah... ¡No!... - gimió, cuando Voldemort cortó el vestido justo en medio de sus pechos.

Voldemort se sentía más excitado de lo que nunca creyó que podía estarlo en su vida. Tiro la navaja a un lado y le arranco el vestido con las manos, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Le arranco el sujetador y ella empezó a gritar como si estuviera loca, sus gritos y los pocos movimientos que podía hacer solo lo calentaban más.

-o-

Draco lanzo un maldición, la maldita poción no había resultado o esta durando mucho para hacerlo.

_-¡NO! Suéltame_... – Escucho que gritaba Virginia adentro del cuarto de Voldemort – _¡ay...!_ – Grito y la voz se le apago. Draco no podía soportar eso, prefería mil veces que lo mataran antes que quedarse ahí escuchando, sujeto su varita con fuerza y mando un hechizo que destruyo la puerta.

**OoO**

**Nota de la autora: **_¡¡hola!! Lamento mucho la demora es que... bueno no tengo excusa, cada vez que usaba la computadora ni siquiera me entraba a y a mi fics ni lo miraba. Pero para la próxima actualizo mas pronto._

_Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me motivan siempre con sus rr, por ustedes subi el cap. hoy_

_Espero que le haya gustado el cap._

_Me mandan sus opiniones y sugerencias en un rr._

_bye_


	5. Por Amor

**Por Amor**

_-¡Basta por favor! – Escucho que gritaba Virginia adentro del cuarto de Voldemort – ¡ay...! – Grito y la voz se le apago. Draco no podía soportar eso, prefería mil veces que lo mataran antes que quedarse ahí escuchando, sujeto su varita con fuerza y mando un hechizo que destruyo la puerta._

Virginia estaba desmayada y sujeta de manos por algún hechizo, el vestido que llevaba estaba desgarrado. Voldemort por su parte lo apuntaba con su varita y lo miraba con odio

-¡Avada Kadavra! - grito apuntando a Voldemort, este se quito ágilmente y el rayo choco de la pared, haciendo un hueco en el lugar donde había dado.

-ya veo que quieres morirte – le dijo fríamente mirándolo con esos ojos tan extraños que tenia – bien, voy a complacerte ¡Avada...! – pero antes de terminar la maldición cayo desmayado, el parecer la poción solo era lenta.

Se acerco a Virginia y le quito los hechizos que la mantenían inmóvil, la cargo y la tapo con su túnica. Salio con ella del castillo haciéndola levitar bien alto por si alguien los veía, pero cuando iba saliendo se llevo una pequeña sorpresa, todos los Mortifagos estaban tirados en el piso inconscientes, sonrió. No sabia lo que estaba pasando pero definitivamente, Dios estaba de su lado. Salio rápidamente y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Snape y a las otras mujeres que habían llevado justo al lado de donde el había puesto su traslador, se acerco a ellos y bajo a Virginia tenia que irse rápido ya que Voldemort no tardaría en despertar.

-¡sueltala! – grito la sangre sucia cuando lo vio, y lo apunto con su varita, Draco hizo una mueca y la miro mal.

-oblígame – le dijo desafiante agarrando a Virginia con una mano y apuntando a la sangre sucia, las otras mujeres también lo apuntaron. Snape solo lo miro

-Malfoy... ¿Cómo la sacaste? – le pregunto, visiblemente, sorprendido su ex profesor

-eso no importa, me voy de aquí y pienso llevármela. Les advierto que no traten de impedírmelo – les dijo mirando específicamente al profesor, la sangre sucia iba a lanzar un hechizo pero Severus le dio un golpe en su varita para que la bajara

-¿pero que hace Snape? ¡No puede permitir que se la lleve!

-cuídala – susurro el profesor, Draco asintió.

-¡no voy a permitirlo! – exclamaron Tonks y Hermione al mismo tiempo y le mandaron ambas un hechizo.

-¡Reflejo! – dijo el y los hechizos que le mandaron rebotaron hacia ellas, ambas se protegieron rápidamente y cuando iban a atacar de nuevo Snape les quito las varitas

-¡oye! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, Draco se voltio y puso la mano de Virginia en el traslador y luego lo toco el.

El traslador los llevo a la casa que había mandado a hacer a escondida de sus padres, solo el sabia de su existencia. Bueno, el y Snape que lo había ayudado. Pero snape no sabia donde se encontraba, así que no importaba.

Cayeron en la sala de la enorme casa. Era bastante grande, no parecía que se hubiera hecho solo con los ahorros de un joven de 17 años. Aunque con todo el dinero que siempre le daban y que no podía gastar por estar siempre en Hogwarts... bueno, aunque no estuviera en Hagworts hubiera sido difícil gastárselo todo

-casa, conoce a tu dueña – dijo en un susurro, había hecho esa casa para que cuando se casaran tuvieran un lugar a donde ir, ya que sabia que su padre no lo ayudaría. La llevo a el cuarto principal que se encontraba en el tercer nivel, lo único que se encontraba en ese piso era ese cuarto y su respectivo baño y closet, claro esta.

Se quedo esperando a que despertara, ya debería estar por despertar.

-o-

Ginny sintió que le dolía mucho la cabeza, tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera solo una horrible pesadilla, cuando abrió los ojos y no vio que no estaba en el cuarto de Voldemort casi da un brinco de felicidad... pero ¿Qué había pasado? Lo que ella había vivido no fue una pesadilla estaba claro, ella se había desmayado y...

-Ya me estaba desesperando – le dijo la voz de Draco asustándola, estaba justo en frente de la cama donde ella estaba y no lo había visto ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Draco se acerco a la cama y ella se puso algo tensa.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto alejándose - ¿Dónde esta Voldemort?

-Lejos, te saque de ahí. – Ginny lo miro sorprendida, primero sintió un impulso de abrazarlo y agradecerle, pero se detuvo, aquí había algo raro ¿a que estaba jugando? -¿Crees que hubiera permitido que Voldemort hiciera lo que quisiera contigo y me hubiera quedado tan tranquilo?

-¿Qué crees que pensaría después que te escuche diciendo lo que te amargaba no haber podido entregarme tu mismo? ¡Maldición, fuiste a buscarme!

-¡claro que fui a buscarte! – Casi grito – ¡Pero no para llevarte a donde Voldemort!

A Ginny la cabeza le estaba dando vuelta, todavía se sentía un poco mareada y quería creerle, pero habían pasado tantas cosas que se le hacia muy difícil confiar en el, en lo que le decía...

-¿y a que fuiste?

-a sacarte de ahí, no estabas segura y yo tenia que hacer algo...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Le pregunto interrumpiéndolo, con el corazón en la mano - ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Pregunto de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-deberías saberlo...

-¿saber que? – Dijo agarrando la túnica con que se cubría el pecho y poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué se supone que voy a saber si tú no me dices nada? ¡No se que clase de sentimientos te hacen ayudarme, si me habías dejado claro que solo querías acostarte conmigo!

-¿y tu crees que solo fue eso? – le pregunto el acercándose - ¿Cómo podrías explicar que arriesgue mi vida para salvarte si solo me interesabas para pasar un buen rato? – le dijo acercándosele mas.

-eso es justo lo que quiero que me expliques, Porqué, si no me amas, me ayudas – le pregunto alejándose de el y acercándose a una gran ventana.

-¿y quien te dijo que yo no te amo?

-¡tu! – Le grito señalándolo, sin poder detener una lagrima - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? ¿Es que se te olvido todo lo que me dijiste? ¡Porque a mi no se me sale de la cabeza!

-Nunca te dije que no te amaba...

-¿a que estas jugando, Malfoy? – le pregunto negando con la cabeza, ese hombre se había hartado de repetirle que solo la había usado y que se olvidara de el ¿es que había alguien que después de eso, necesitara que le especificaran si la quería?

-No estoy jugando nada, y no sabes toda la historia...

_-¡¿Qué no se toda la historia?!_ – Le grito, lanzándole un candelabro que vio en la mesita de noche, el lo esquivo - ¡Como puedes decir que no se toda la historia, si yo la viví! ¡Déjame decirte, maldito, que no necesito que me la repitas!

-Hay cosas que no sabes – le dijo con el semblante serio y frió – déjame explicarte...

Ginny le dio la espalda, no sabia que pensar. Quería creerle, pero le había hecho tanto daño. Cerró los ojos y recordó todo, como empezaron a llevarse bien, su primer beso, no le había pedido permiso, le gusto tanto...

-o-

Draco la observo, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, la tenia en su casa y no la iba a dejar ir. No quería apurarse, tenia que explicarle todo con detalles para que lo entendiera, para que supiera porque había hecho lo hizo, Porqué le hizo daño. Se le acerco en silencio y exhaló el olor que desprendían sus cabellos ¿en que estaría pensando? Ni siquiera se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban. Inclino la cabeza un poco para verle la cara, miro sus labios y la necesidad de besarla se apodero de el, igual que en la primera vez que lo hizo, solo con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión Potter no estaba esperándola...

_Se miraron en silencio el uno al otro. Draco no podía ignorar la mirada penetrante que Potter le había dirigido a Virginia. En cuestión de segundos iba a dejarle el campo libre._

_Besarla seria la despedida perfecta, quizás conseguiría con ello ahuyentar a Potter, o al menos hacer que ella dudara o lo rechazara si le pedía algo. Además, era exactamente lo que el deseaba hacer._

_Bajo la mirada a su boca. Tenía unos labios sonrosados y perfectos. No quería espantarla pero esos labios eran irresistibles._

_Ella ladeo la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos como si fuera un hada de un bosque encantado, Draco sonrió, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, la rodeo con los brazos. Encajaban a la perfección, ella lo miro sorprendida y el, acercándola suavemente, la beso en la boca._

_Durante unos segundos, como ella no reacciono, pero luego se relajo, entreabrió los labios y sus lenguas se rozaron. Cuando sintió que le rodeaban el cuello con los brazos se olvido por completo de Potter._

_Saboreo y mordisqueo sus labios, deslizo las manos hasta su trasero para acercarla mas y el deseo, intenso y abrasador, le sacudió de la cabeza a los pies..._

Draco le toco el hombro haciendo que ella se espantara un poco ¿estaría pensando lo mismo que el? Al ver que ella no se aparto le acaricio la nuca y enredo los dedos en sus cabellos.

Se coloco frente a ella y le limpio las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me hiciste tanto daño? – Le pregunto de repente abrazándolo con fuerza - ¿Por qué me ayudas ahora?

-nunca quise hacerte daño – le dijo acariciándole el cabello con una mano y apretándola a el con la otra

-¿Y entonces que paso? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me humillaste? – Dijo apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco esquivo su vista por un momento, el había tenido que hacerlo... La quería demasiado

-respondedme – le apremio ella

-Porque te amo – susurro mirándola a los ojos y tomándole las manos, ella jalo las manos y frunció el ceño.

-**¿Porqué me amas? ¿Me hiciste sufrir, me humillaste y me dejaste cuando te cansaste de mí, porque me amas?** – le dijo con tono frió - ¿no será mas bien que le tenias miedo tu _padre_? – se burlo

-si, ¡eso mismo fue lo que paso! – Le grito - ¡tenia miedo de que te matara!

-¿Qué me matara? – Pregunto retrocediendo un poco – ¿Cómo que me matara?

-¿recuerdas el día que me dijiste que te desmayaste? – le pregunto con el semblante sombrío.

-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente – le contesto - ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

_Draco no podía creer que su padre se hubiera atrevido ir a Hogwarts, a sabiendas de que lo estaban buscando y que Dumblendore estaba ahí._

_Camino por el castillo y se dirigió al bosque prohibido, por donde la carta que le habían mandado le indico, estaba algo lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid, iba a librándose con una luz que solo el veía, comúnmente utilizada por ladrones. Se sentía extraño y tenia un mal presentimiento, su padre no podía querer nada bueno..._

_-al fin llegas – dijo la voz de su padre a su espalda, Draco se volvió y lo vio recostado a un gran árbol, estaba vestido de negro y la capucha que tenia impedía que se le viera el rostro._

_-no podía arriesgarme a que me vieran – dijo, como excusa a la demora - ¿a que has venido?_

_-aquí el que va a hacer preguntas soy yo – dijo con voz fría, dando un paso hacia el – ¿se puede saber que es eso de que estas involucrado con una Weasley desde el año pasado?_

_A Draco le tembló un poco la mano con la que sujetaba la varita, pero no se iba a doblegar, el estaba decidido y le importaba muy poco lo que opinara su padre_

_-Pienso casarme con ella. No me importa lo que tú opines..._

_-¡Cruciu! – exclamo su padre antes de que el acabara de hablar, el rayo le dio en el centro del pecho y el dolor hizo que cayera al piso, gimió un poco, pero no grito, no iba a darle ese gusto._

_-si quieres, matadme, es la única manera en que puedes impedirlo – dijo en un susurro todavía tirado en el piso, el dolor aun no cesaba y era insoportable. Su padre le pego una patada en la cara que hizo que se le partiera el labio._

_-¿así que te piensas casar y no importa lo que yo diga? – dijo dando vueltas alrededor de el. - ¿La amas, verdad? – dijo agorándolo por la túnica y poniéndolo de pie para mirarlo a la cara_

_Draco se soltó del agarre de su padre y lo miro fijamente_

_-Si, ¡la amo! – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona – y no pienso dejarla..._

_Lucius iba a pegarle en la cara pero Draco le sujeto la mano_

_-déjame en paz, Padre, no te metas en mi vida – le dijo con intención de irse._

_-Antes de que hagas eso, la mato._

_-No me amenaces ¿Cómo harás para matarla? ¿Crees que ella ira a verte muy contenta un día que tu la llames? ¿O entraras al colegio con todos los profesores y Dumblondere mirándote? ¿O iras a su casa a enfrentarte a todos sus hermanos? ¿O te le aparecerás en la calle sabiendo que te andan buscando? Ademas, pienso advertirle, para que este prevenida._

_-¡Mobilicorpus! ¡Atrae! – Desde el bosque prohibido salio un cuerpo que iba sujeto por hilos invisibles de las rodillas, manos y cintura, la cabeza la llevaba colgando y los largos cabellos rojos casi chocaban con el piso _

_-¡Virginia! – exclamo Draco, pávido. Corrió hacia ella, pero cuando se acerco, choco con una pared invisible que le dio una pequeña descarga, la golpeo con las manos y recibió otra descarga eléctrica._

_Draco sujeto fuertemente su varita y apunto a su padre._

_-déjala – susurro, Lucios carcajeó - ¡Expillermus! – grito_

_-¡Protego! ¡Congela imparle! – grito su padre y un rayo azul plateado salio de su varita_

_-¡protego! – exclamo Draco, pero el rayo no se detuvo, ni se devolvio. La mano donde tenia la varita quedo completamente congelada, hasta el hombro, no podía moverla_

_-no sabes suficientes hechizos para enfrentarte a mi, Hijo – le dijo con burla. Dejo de mirarlo a el y se concentro en Virginia, la apunto con su a varita - ¿quieres que te demuestre como puedo matarla?_

_-¡no! –Grito espantado, Lucios rió e hizo ademán de que iba a lanzar un hechizo – por favor... – le rogó, no podría soportar perderla. No le importaba humillarse... no le importaba nada – por favor no lo hagas_

_-¡vaya! – Exclamo con burla – nunca pensé que te escucharía utilizar esa palabra, esto si que es una sorpresa. _

_-no la mates, haré lo que tu quieras, pero no la mates._

_-La dejare viva, Draco, pero si me llego a enterar de que has vuelto a estar con ella, no habrá hombre en la tierra que me evite matarla y no esta nada mal la chica, seguro que yo y unos amigos nos divertiremos mucho antes de hacerlo – Draco apretó el puño con frustración e intento mover su mano derecha, pero el hielo no cedía y ya casi no la sentía – bueno, ya que todo esta aclarado, me retiro – por cierto, que no se te ocurra decírselo o 'advertirle', hazle creer que lo de ustedes fue un juego solamente. Tengo personas que me informaran, por lo que espero que no intentes nada – dijo y camino hacia Virginia._

_-¿A dónde la llevas? – le pregunto al ver que no tenia planes de dársela a el_

_-al mismo lugar donde estaba, ella no va a saber nada de esto cuando despierte, para ella será un simple desmayo y tu no le dirás nada, ni le advertirás nada porque te aseguro que se la pasara mal y sabes bien que disfrutare mucho hacerlo –dijo mirando le las piernas que se le veían claramente, por lo corto de la falda._

_Draco entro al castillo con el alma destrozada, pensó en hablar con Dumblendore, pero desecho la idea, no podía arriesgarse, aunque sabia que lo que su padre le pedía lo destrozaría por dentro, era mejor eso, antes de que la mataran solo por estar con el._

_Se dirigió al cuarto de los menesteres y cuando entro había un maniquí con la figura de su padre, un gran cubo con agua que botaba humo._

_Entro la mano en el cubo, el agua era algo roja, el hielo que le cubría la mano se fue desvaneciendo, cuando ya no lo cubría hielo tuvo que sacar rápidamente la mano, antes de que se le quemara. Tenía los músculos entumidos._

_Miro el maniquí y la rabia le subió a la cabeza, se acerco y empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas._

_Maldito, maldito, maldito – repetía mientras le seguía pegando en la cara al maniquí. Cuando saco la mayor parte de su ira, no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas, le pego una trompada al piso que hizo que le doliera sobre manera la muñeca y se quedo ahí hasta el día siguiente..._

-Dime – le dijo Ginny tocándole el hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Que esa noche en la que te desmayaste, supuestamente por anemia, mi padre te llevo ante mi y me amenazo con matarte si no hacia lo que el me pedía...

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – Pregunto estupefacta – ¿Cómo que te amenazo con matarme? Pero... - su memoria se devolvió en el tiempo, para recordar todos los detalles, podría ser, porque desde ese día fue que el empezó a cambiar...

_-hola – lo saludo ella sonriente – ¿te pasa algo? – le pregunto, su semblante estaba sombrío y se veía mal. Y si a eso sumábamos que al parecer la estaba evitando, era para preocuparse mucho, ya llevaban dos días casi sin hablarse_

_-No me pasa nada – le contesto el muy serio, ella llevo la mano a su rostro para acariciárselo y lo sintió rígido, el le sujeto la mano de ella con delicadeza y la quito de su cara, para que no lo acariciara._

_Ginny frunció el seño, Estaban en el cuarto de los menesteres, ese se había vuelto su lugar de encuentro._

_-¿puedes decirme que te pasa?- le pregunto poniéndose de pie y mirándolo a los ojos._

_La estaba preocupando, el no era muy dado a hablar mucho, pero nunca estaba tan serio cuando estaban solos. Además, en la cena casi no comió y llego tarde al desayuno, cosa muy poco usual en el._

_El le dirigió una mirada que ella nunca había visto en el, no supo descifrarla. Se le acerco y le acaricio el rostro, en esta ocasión el no le quito la mano, sino que la atrajo hacia si y la beso, primero con calma y con ternura y luego con intensidad y con pasión, mientras las manos de Draco recorrían todo su cuerpo. Ginny sintió que su sangre ardía, y que decir del lugar que se escondía entre sus piernas._

_Bajo el cierre delantero que tenia su blusa y dejo salir sus pechos, no llevaba sujetador, le empezó a quitar la camisa a el y cuando lo logro lo abrazo, le encantaba sentir su torso firme pegado de sus pechos. Entonces el la abrazo y la acostó en la gran cama que había en la habitación, Ginny lo vio dudar, así que ella misma se acabo de desnudar, mientras el la miraba con deseo y a la vez con   
¿preocupación? No estaba segura, pero la necesidad que tenia de sentirlo le impedía pensar con claridad, lo abrazo y lo beso con avidez, el le respondió de igual manera, la recostó debajo de el y cuando iba a entrar en ella se detuvo._

_-No...tenemos que hablar – susurro casi para el._

_-¿No me deseas?_

_-claro que te deseo. Aquí, ahora... Siempre – dijo el, acariciándole el rostro, Ginny lo beso y rozo su sexo con el de él._

_-¿entonces, que esperas? – Draco entro en ella y ella sintió como una ola de sensaciones la embestía._

_Draco empezó a moverse. Mientras Ginny se arqueaba para ofrecerse mas a él, gemía._

_Cuando terminaron, Ginny se sentía feliz, siempre era una experiencia única. Draco se recostó en su pecho en silencio, exhausto, duraron así al menos 10 minutos, cuando el se puso de pie de repente y empezó a cambiarse._

_-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto cubriéndose con las sabanas_

_-esto no va a volver a repetirse, Weasley_

_-¿Qué? –pregunto, tal vez había escuchado mal, el se puso el pantalón y la miro a los ojos._

_-Que no quiero que nos veamos mas – le dijo con la mirada fría – Ya me tienes harto _

_-¿Por qué me dices eso? – le pregunto a Draco con los ojos cristalinos, por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir._

_-por que es la verdad – le respondió con una sonrisa fría y burlona, mientras se abrochaba el ultimo botón de la camisa – Olvídate de mi, Weasley – le dijo y salio de la sala de los menesteres..._

_Ginny no sabia bien que hacer, no entendía nada y... ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso? Sentía que tenia el corazón hecho trizas... se sintió utilizada, estúpida y humillada, se quedo en ese cuarto y empezó a llorar a mares._

_No, entendía nada. Se cambio y camino a su sala a eso de las 4 de la mañana. Los ojos le ardían los ojos de tanto llorar ¿todo había terminado? No podía creerlo, tenía que haber una explicación..._

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podíamos haber encontrado una solución, haber pedido ayuda... nose, cualquier cosa – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sentía una mezcla de felicidad, comprensión y reproche.

-No quería arriesgarme, cuando mi padre me dijo que te dejara, te tenia a ti, desmayada delante de el y hubiera podido matarte ¿es que no entiendes que entro en Hogwarts y te saco de ahí sin que ni siquiera Dumblendore se diera cuenta? – dijo, se acaricio los cabellos bajando momentáneamente la vista y luego la volvió a mirar – yo pensé en buscarte después, cuando ya mi padre no podía amenazarme, cuando yo era mas fuerte...

-¿y por que no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

-si lo hice, pero me lleve una desagradable sorpresa. Tú estabas con Potter, hablaban muy felices y ya parecías haberte olvidado de mí. Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que solo fueran amigos, pero se me quito al ver que te besaba y tú no lo rechazabas, no puedes imaginar lo que sentí...

-¿Qué me besaba?... pero si... - _¡oh diablos si! Harry se le había declarado en una ocasión y la beso, pero ella no le respondió... lo había rechazado con delicadeza pero lo había rechazado._

_-o-_

Draco la miro pensativa y sonrió con tristeza, se había olvidado por completo que ella estaba ahora con Potter

-si, que te besaba y me devolví, no me agradaba la idea de ir y decirte 'deja a Potter que yo volví por ti'. Era mejor así, tu estabas feliz con el y yo no tenia porque ir a empañarte la felicidad

-pero si yo y Harry nunca hemos tenido nada

Draco la miro a los ojos ¿Cómo que no tenían nada, si el los había visto besándose y además vio como lo abrazaba cuando la ayudo a escapar?

-en esa ocasión que dices yo lo rechace, tal vez si te hubieras quedado un momento te hubieras dado cuenta

-¿Crees que soy masoquista? – Le pregunto sujetándole las manos y acercándola a sii, le gustaba bastante la idea de que ella nunca hubiera tenido nada con Potter - ¿crees que me quedaría observando como otro hombre te besaba sin poder ir a partirle la cara, pudiendo marcharme? – Virginia sonrió, tenia una sonrisa hermosa y el estaba desesperado por besarla, se inclino un poco y le mordisqueo los labios, iba a besarla pero ella se aparto

-déjame bañarme primero, por favor – le dijo con cara de angelita

Draco asintió, la guió hasta el baño e iba a quitarle su túnica para después ayudarla con lo que quedaba del vestido. Pero ella se lo impidió

-¿Qué? – le pregunto jalando un poco la túnica que ella no quería soltar

-que no. espera a fuera...

-No. Yo voy a bañarte...

-No, quiero hacerlo yo, en serio Draco, me siento algo sucia y... - dijo con la vista sombría, Draco la entendió y salio del cuarto de baño a esperar.

Pero eso si, cuando saliera la iba a hacer el amor como nunca lo habían hecho. Eso estaba seguro.

-o-o-o

Voldemort abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía un poco mareado, se puso de pie e inmediatamente los recuerdos le llegaron a la mente.

-Malfoy – susurro con odio, lo había desafiado y se había llevado a la mujer que el quería tener – vas a morir lentamente maldito infeliz.

Salio de su cuarto hecho una furia, Lucios no estaba en su cuarto, bajo al bar de la entrada y vio a todos los mortifagos inconscientes ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Cómo un estúpido como que ni tan siquiera llegaba a los 25, había logrado dejar a el y a todos sus mortifagos inconscientes, como si nada? Iba a tener que empezar a cuidarse más de los niños que de los adultos

Le mando un hechizo a Lucios para que recobrara el conocimiento.

-¿Dónde esta el asqueroso de tu hijo? – le pregunto levantándolo, con un hechizo, que le apretaba el cuello dificultándole la respiración

-no se... - respondió casi sin voz, aterrorizado

-¡Legeremes! – entro en la mente de Lucios, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de Virginia desde que era joven y la había dejado solo por que Lucios lo amenazo con matarla, cuando mando a buscarla, Lucios le advirtió que no hiciera nada. Lucios sabia todo eso y no le había informado nada...

Bajo a Lucios al piso y le pego una patada con toda sus fuerzas en la cabeza que le rompió la mandibula, luego le mando unos cuantos crucios, y ceso cuando ya Lucios no gritaba.

Se metió en su cuarto a pensar su venganza.

¿Así que el tonto ese estaba enamorado? Bueno, pues me voy a acostar con Virginia en su misma cara – pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por su cuarto – y le voy a hacer un hechizo que lo obligara a observar todo el espectáculo y luego iba a obligarla a ella a que lo torturara, y como punto final, el se daría lujo de matarlo.

-solo deja que te encuentre – susurro, mientras tomaba una botella de whisky que había en el pequeño bar del cuarto – te vas arrepentir de haber puesto los ojos en la mujer que me corresponde, por que podrás esconderte, ¡pero yo te buscare hasta debajo de la tierra maldito! – exclamo tirando el vaso de wisky a una pared.

**OoO**

**Nota de la autora: **Hola, se que deben de estar súper molestos, pero es que no tuve tiempo, la verdad es que no pensé que duraría tanto para actualizar, pero entiéndanme plis, no puedo quemarme de nuevo .

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron rr! Se lo agradezco como no se imaginan.

solamente yo : Hola, gracias por haberme dejado rr en mis otras dos historias también, y bueno, tengo que decirte que aunque no lo sepas estoy actualizando porque cuando leí tu rr pensé ¡es verdad, no he actualizado! Pero es que he tenido mucha clases. Espero que me sigas leyendo. bye

Melian : Me alegra que te guste como escribo y si, la verdad es que por eos es que me gusta esta pareja, aunque tambien me encanta Ron Hermione y Snape Tonks así que pienso tambien escribir de esas pero no por ahora. Oye ¿y que son las estrellas de Varda?

KagRin Adriana : intente a hacerlo mas largo, espero te parezca bien y no me odie plis!

Adriana H. Lil Granger: Hola! No importa que llegue retrasado siempre que llegue xD, bueno la verdad que al principio mi idea era esa, que Ron recatara a hermi pero no puede hacerlo porque es lógicamente imposible ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si el va a al castillo de Voldemort? ¡lo matan! Y yo me moriría, no puedo permitir eso, además, Dumblendore le delego el trabajo a Snape. Así ques... bueno, pero al menos espero que te haya gustado como lo puse. Espero actualizar mas pronto para la proxima. bye

Ginny-ForEver : hola! Por supuesto que no la voy a dejar con Voldemort jejeje seria una tragedia, espero que te haya gustado el cap. Me dejas tu opinión, bye.

DracGin : Hola, es mas largo creo, bueno espero que sea de tu agrado, tu opinión es muy, muuyy importante para mi. bye

CoNnY-B : si creo que me paso a veces de mala, pero terminaran felices no os preocupéis, espero que te guste el cap. Bye

NacilmeBlack : que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior espero que este no te decepcione, espero tu opinión. Bye

Luciana ; ay Lucy, espero que no hayas muerto con todo lo que demores, la verdad es que no pense que iba durar tanto. Espero que te haya gustado este también y bueno, no pensaste que iba a dejar morir a Draco ¿o si?

Malfoy´s red-haired lover: -' disculpame! No pensé que había puesto el Cáp. Muy fuerte espero no haberte decepcionado mucho por ello, es que yo solo escribí y no me pare a pensar. Espero que este te guste más y disculpa. Bye

abin : hola! Jejejeje si, siempre esta metiendo la pata, la poción era una especia de sedante inofensivo que desmaya a cualquier persona, pero es algo lenta, como seguro te diste cuenta, pero tiene la especialidad de no dejar rastros, aunque seguro te preguntaras porque no lo mato cuando estaba inconsciente, pues resulta que con esa poción cualquier cosita que le pase podía despertar y para colmo le da una especie de protección contra maldiciones imperdonables por lo tanto no se podía. Por esto también es que Voldemort no la detecto, porque el no tomaba en cuenta ese tipo de pociones ya que la consideraba estúpidas e inservibles. Espero que te guste este cap! Bye.

lauranamalfoy: perdón por durar tanto por actualizar y no me mandes tus motifagos plis jejeje bueno, espero que te guste este cap también, bye.

Azazel-Black :me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este tambien y esta mas largo eh

Rosy : me alegra que te encanten mis historias a mi me encanta que te encante! Espero que te guste este cap, espero tu opinión. bye


	6. Por Fin Los Encuentro

**Por Fin los Encuentro**

-solo deja que te encuentre – susurro, mientras tomaba una botella de whisky que había en el pequeño bar del cuarto – te vas arrepentir de haber puesto los ojos en la mujer que me corresponde, por que podrás esconderte, ¡pero yo te buscare hasta debajo de la tierra maldito! – exclamo tirando el vaso de wisky a una pared.

-o-o

-¿Cómo pudiste permitir que se la llevara? – le grito Tonks apenas pusieron los pies en la casa de Potter

-no tengo porque darte ningún tipo de explicaciones... - empezó a contestar Snape, pero Potter lo interrumpió:

-¿Donde esta Ginny? - pregunto Potter entrando como un loco a la cocina, donde ellos habían aparecido, seguido por todo el clan Weasley. Snape miro a Potter con desprecio y salio de la cocina, iba a buscar a Dumblendore.

-o-o

Harry iba a lanzarle un hechizo a Snape, pero Sheryl le sujeto el brazo.

-No lo hagas – le dijo con voz calmada y suave – a Virginia se la llevo Draco Malfoy

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – Pregunto con los ojos desorbitados, Los Weasley (incluido Ron quien se separo de Hermione para escuchar) - ¿Cómo pudieron permitir eso? – casi le grito a la joven

-Snape nos impidió que nos enfrentáramos a el – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-si, el muy tonto lo dejo que se la llevara – dijo Tonks indignada – yo todavía me pregunto como lo permitió – susurro casi meditando

-pero ella esta bien, si no fuera por eso, todavía estuviera con Voldemort – dijo Sheryl antes de que los Weasley empezaran a hablar todos juntos – Snape no pudo sacarla del cuarto y pensaba dejarla ahí. Nos los encontramos de casualidad cuando íbamos a tocar el traslador.

-Es como salir de algo muy malo para algo malo, esta en igual peligro– dijo Ron, sonaba bastante preocupado y muy nervioso, miro a Dumblendore que se asomo a la puerta de la cocina y le hizo una seña para que salieran.

-Malfoy no va a hacerle nada, el no seria capaz... - escucho que susurraba Sheryl, cuando el iba a salir

-¿Qué no seria capaz? – Le grito a la joven – ¡es capaz de hacerle incluso mas daño que Voldemort!

-¡tu no puedes decir eso! ¡No lo conoces! – le grito ella a el

-¿y tu si?

-mejor que tu al menos...

-si ya me imagino de que manera han de conocerse, ya se que las de Slytherin a el lo conocían muy a _fondo_... - Sheryl le pego una bofetada que le provoco ardor en la mejilla. Miro la cocino y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba el (Harry) y ella, los demás habían salido dejándolos atrás.

-No tienes ningún derecho a ofenderme, Potter, mantenga su distancia conmigo – le dijo en tono firme.

-Discúlpame si te ofendí, a algunas personas la verdad las ofende – ella le corto los ojos y salio de la cocina. Harry se quedo algo sorprendido por su propia actitud, no entendía porque le había molestado tanto imaginar la forma en que ella conocía a Malfoy, pero le había molestado y no pudo controlar su boca.

Salio a la sala a reunirse con los además, Dumblendore había tomado la decisión de trasladarlos a una casa que tenia el. Harry nunca imagino que Dumblendore tuviera una casa, siempre pensaba que la casa de Dumblendore era Hogwarts.

Se fueron al día siguiente, y llegaron a la enorme casa de dumblendore, esa eran unas de esas mansiones que las personas suelen confundir con castillos. Dumblendore les mostró el comedor, las terrazas y las habitaciones, no mostró la cocina ya que había elfos domésticos en ella que se encargarían de colocar la comida y en un pequeño bar podían pedir lo que quisieran si les daba hambre o sed antes de tiempo.

Ginny le mando una carta a Ron, que llego justo antes de que se fueran, donde explicaba que se encontraba bien y que no iba a volver por ahora, no hay que mencionar el show que hicieron los hombres Weasley, al recibirla.

Ese noche Harry salio a el enorme jardín que había frente a la casa y vio a Sheryl de pie mirando una enorme fuente que había. Su primer impulso fue devolverse, pero no lo hizo, se le acerco en silencio para que no se percatara de su presencia y pudo notar que estaba llorando.

Harry sintió deseos de abrazarla pero se contuvo, se quedo justo detrás de ella en silencio, tal vez lloraba por su madre, la habían asesinado en la pelea por el ministerio. Según el había escuchado que le decía a Dumblendore, cuando este dio la noticia de que las mujeres no pelearían.

Era muy linda y... se voltio. Quedaron bastante cerca, Sheryl subió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y bajo rápidamente para que no le viera las lágrimas.

-permiso – susurro ella empujándolo un poco

-¿Por qué lloras? - pregunto

-No te importa – le dijo en tono frió e iba a empezar a caminar a la casa, pero Harry la sujeto por un brazo y la hizo volverse. Ella lo miro sorprendida a la cara y luego miro la mano con la que la sujetaba

-¿Por qué te preguntaría si no me importara?

-déjame en paz ¿quieres? – dijo lo mas firme que pudo, pero las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar claro. Harry le subió el rostro para que lo mirara a la cara, eso pareció acabar con sus resistencias y empezó a llorar muy fuerte, el la abrazo. No le gustaba verla llorando, la verdad es que no le gustaban las mujeres lloronas tampoco, pero por una parte entendía que sufriera por su madre, la habían matado en su cara y no había pasado mucho tiempo y el todavía no había logrado superar bien la muerte de Sirius que solo era su padrino...

-¡Sheryl Webber! – grito la voz de un hombre, ella se separo casi corriendo de el

-tío... yo no... - tartamudeaba temblando mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-¡Camina para dentro! – por poco ladro el tipo y la sujeto de un brazo llevándola casi a rastras

-¡suéltame! – grito ella intentando zafarse del agarre del tipo ese, Harry saco su varita y apunto al tipo.

-¡Expillermus! – grito y el rayo le dio en medio de la espalda mandándolo a un metro de distancias, Sheryl se callo y Harry se acerco para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-no debiste hacer eso – le dijo sin aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía se puso de pie y entro rápidamente a la casa, al parecer quería hacerlo antes de que el tipo aquel se pusiera de pie, estaba algo confundido...

-Mantente alejado de Sheryl, Potter – Harry dirigió la vista hacia el hombre que le hablaba, era un poco mas bajo que el y de contextura fuerte, lo apuntaba con su varita y la mano le temblaba un poco.

-deje que me lo diga ella – le contesto, no sabia por que pero ese hombre no le inspiraba confianza y no le importaba que fuera o no tío de ella.

-te lo estoy diciendo yo – le dijo en tono desafiante, Harry lanzo una carcajada

-y ya te respondí yo – le contesto el con el mismo tono.

-Ella es mi responsabilidad, soy su tío...

-¿y a mi eso que me importa? Eres su tío, no el mío, ve ordénale eso a ella a ver si te hace caso – le dijo y se fue sin esperar respuesta. La verdad es que no le caen bien los tíos, cada vez que recordaba a los de el le daban náuseas y ver come este la trato a ella no le gustaba para nada.

Se paso toda la noche pensando en ella, se sorprendió a si mismo, ya que en quien el siempre estaba pensando era en Ginny. Pero no podía sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza, sencillamente no podía.

-o-o-o

Voldemort estaba furioso, ya había pasado tres semanas y nada de encontrar a esos dos

-tu lo puedes entender Nagini – Le dijo a su serpiente en lengua cárcel – encontraron mas rápido a Dumblendore que a un estúpido mocoso.

-lo vas a encontrar – le contesto la serpiente.

-eso espero, eso espero

-Buscadlos en los bosques, tiene que estar bien escondido, ellos saben que lo estas buscando

-Los dementores están en eso

-Los dementores son tontos, pon a los humanos...

-son mas tontos que los dementores – dijo Voldemort sirviéndose una copa.

-Tal vez solo necesiten mas motivación ¿me entiendes verdad?

Voldemort sonrió y asintió, era cierto, nada es imposible si hay suficiente motivación. Salio de su habitación y le toco la cicatriz al primer mortifago que le paso por el medio y se dirigió al salón de reuniones a esperar a sus queridos mortifagos respondieran a su llamado.

En menos de 20 minutos ya estaban todos los mortifagos reunidos y Voldemort comenzó la reunión.

-Mis queridos mortifagos, como saben les indique hace tres semanas buscar a Draco Malfoy y decirme donde se encuentra. Y no he recibido, ni siquiera, una pequeña pista, por tanto decidí que tal vez solo necesiten más motivación.

Los murmullos de disculpas y las excusas empezaron a salir a dos por uno. Voldemort sonrió con malicia y después de torturar a unos cuantos, se sentó en un sillón porque lo que venia era bueno.

-Alexander – susurro haciendo que el nombrado levitara y se pusiera frente a el – tienes dos hijas preciosas, un hijo y una bella esposa – el nombrado se puso blanco -¿no quieres que se mueran, y que tu bella esposa se vuelva mi concubina verdad?

-¡no! – dijo espantado

-me alegra saberlo – dijo Voldemort en un susurro y entro en su mente, le creo una ilusión de una de las posibles muertes que podía tener su familia.

-no, no, no – gimoteaba Alexander, Voldemort sonrió y hizo lo mismo con cada uno de los presentes, a aquellos que no le importaba nadie lo suficiente, les mostró sus propias muertes, todos los Mortifagos estaban temblando del miedo.

-muy bien, como se que ninguno quiere que los que le acabo de enseñar se haga realidad, mas les vale que digan donde esta Draco Malfoy antes de dos días

Draco miro sorprendido la cantidad de Dementores que rodeaban los bosques que estaban cerca de su casa, era increíble y terriblemente peligroso. Aunque si no pasaban humanos no había problema ya que los dementores son algo estúpidos. Iba a tener que reforzar el hechizo de protección por si iban brujos.

Draco puso manos a la obra y hizo todos los hechizos de protección que conocía y repitió los que ya tenia la casa.

-Es increíble – susurro Ginny a su espalda.

-si, aunque no creo que los dementores se percaten del hechizo de regreso que puse.

-estoy asustada – Draco la abrazo y le acaricio un poco la espalda

-no pienso permitir que te pase nada, no te preocupes –susurro intentando darse valor también a el. No lo iban a encontrar, no podía permitirlo.

0-0-0

Lucios Malfoy estaba feliz, había descubierto varios lugares en los que habían casas escondidas y solo le faltaban 6 sitios por revisar (se había pasado 2 semanas buscando y una averiguando como cancelar los hechizos de protección, de tener ayuda todo hubiera sido mas rápido, pero quería hacerlo el solo), en una de ellos tenia que estar el bastardo de Draco, y cuando el encontrara se lo diría a Voldemort y este ya no estaría molesto con el.

Se paso un día entero tratando de ver como entraba a una casa, pero no pudo, hay había alguien muy poderoso. Decidió que lo mejor seria ir a las demás y mirar a ver, a eso de las 3 de la madrugada solo quedaban dos a las que no había podido entrar y casi podía jurar que en esos sitios estaban Dumblendore y Draco.

Se rió con fuerzas antes de dirigirse al castillo de Voldemort, no podía permitir que se le adelantaran.

Cuando entro al castillo se dirigió rápidamente al despacho de Voldemort y toco la puerta despacio, cuando esta se abrió dejo ver a Voldemort en su silla acariciando a su serpiente.

-espero que esta interrupción sea para algo bueno, Malfoy, porque sabes bien que el deseo de matarte todavía no se ha ido de mi

-creo... que... tengo los lugares donde están... - decía temblando

-¿crees?

-si, si, pero lo que pasa es que

-¿puedes ir al grano o necesitas que te ayude? – le dijo Voldemort levantando la varita, lucios tembló un poco mas

-encontré a Dumblendore y a Draco, pero no se cual es cual ya que mi magia no puede destruir sus campos de protección – dijo hablando lo mas rápido que pudo para que Voldemort no le lanzara un hechizo

-¿estas seguro? – pregunto Voldemort con un brillo extraño en los ojos y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-s... si señor

o-o-o

Voldemort lanzo una carcajada y se puso de pie

-¿Dónde están esos lugares? – le pregunto al asustado Lucios, que puso unos mapas sobre el escritorio, Voldemort los tomo y le hizo una seña a Lucios para que saliera del lugar.

_Prepárate, Draco Malfoy – pensó mientras reía y se cambiaba como ameritaba la ocasión_

Voldmert llamo a sus Mortifagos más fuertes para que lo acompañaran y a algunos dementores, estaba un poco cansado ya que solo había dormido 3 horas, pero no podía esperar

o-o-o-o

Snape miro mal a Tonsk y le dio la espalda

-¡sabes que es verdad! – Le grito ella con una risita de niña traviesa - ¡estas celoso por que te gusto mucho y te da vergüenza decírmelo!

Snape sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas como si fuera un escuincle, camino hacia la casa de Dumblendore con una sola determinación en la cabeza, no volver a dirigirle la palabra en la vida a esa loca.

-¡Petreficus totalus! – Snape se voltio al instante e iba a lanzar un protego al pensar que la loca de Tonks lo estaba atacando a el, pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al ver a unos 50 mortifagos los estaban apuntando

-no es aquí, ¡vamonos! – grito la voz de Voldemort, cosa que dejo bastante sorprendido a Snape ¿Qué estaba pasando? Casi inmediatamente los mortifagos desaparecieron de la vista de Snape

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Dumblendore, tocando a Snape en el hombro.

o-o-o

Draco se levanto espantado cuando el pito que desprendió su varita le indico que uno de los hechizos de protección que había puesto se había roto, en menos de un segundo todos los hechizos se deshicieron.

-¡Levántate! – le grito a Ginny halándola de un brazo y parándola de la cama antes de que se despertara bien.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto ella con voz molesta - ¿no puedes ser mas delica...?

-¡desaparécete de aquí lo mas lejos que puedas! – le grito y aseguro el cuarto para que nada pudiera entrar - ¡ahora! – le volvió a gritar a Ginny que se quedo ahí como una idiota.

-¿Qué...?

-¡CON UN DEMONIO, LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – grito desesperado y agrego en un tono mas bajo - Y toca una piedra azulada que hay en el rió que esta cerca de aquí.

-Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Malfoy – dijo un sonriente Voldemort haciendo que la sangre de Draco se helara, Ginny desapareció y Draco sintió alivio - ¡devolve desaparecio! – grito Voldemort y Ginny volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar en el que había estado – mi querida Virginia, sin ti, no puedo completar el trabajo

**-O-**

**Nota de la autora: **Hola! Se que he durado mucho para actualizar pero es que no sabia como hacer que los encuentren :( y bueno, eso y mucha clase que hacer no es una buena combinación. Espero que no se les haya olvidado la historia y que me dejen rr. Bye

GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON SU OPINON.


	7. ¿Mentiras o verdades disfrazadas?

**¿Mentiras o verdades disfrazadas?**

_-Me alegra mucho volver a verte, Malfoy – dijo un sonriente Voldemort haciendo que la sangre de Draco se helara, Ginny desapareció y Draco sintió alivio - ¡devolve desaparecio! – Grito voldemort y Ginny volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar en el que había estado – mi querida Virginia, sin ti, no puedo completar el trabajo_

Ginny retrocedió unos pasos y miro a Voldemort aterrada, Draco apunto a Voldemort.

-¿crees que puedes ganarme? – pregunto Voldemort en tono de burla aproximándose a Ginny y mirándola descaradamente mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa, Draco se puso en medio de ambos sin dejar de apuntar con su varita a Voldemort.

-no voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo arriba, maldito – le dijo en tono firme, Voldemort lanzo una carcajada

-¿no piensas permitir? – Dijo y chasqueo los dedos, inmediatamente entro una manada de Mortifagos – me gustaría ver como vas a impedirlo, - exclamo caminando hacia el - ¡Crucios! – grito.

- ¡Occio cofre! – grito y un cofre se interpuso entre el hecizo y el - ¡Avada Kadavra! - grito apuntando a Voldemorto, pero este lo esquivo, cuando Draco iba mandarle otro hechizo tuvo que hacer uno de protección para detener uno que le habían mandado a él uno de los mortifagos, antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta le habían mandado mas de cien hechizos que no pudieron hacerle nada ya que según parecía, ninguno de esos mortifagos se podía comparar en magia con el. Draco se iba deshaciendo rápidamente de los mortifagos cuando un hechizo le dio en la espalda provocando que saliera disparado y quedara estampado en una pared. Se voltio rápidamente y apunto a Voldemort, pero este le mando un crucios que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor.

-Te voy a hacer vivir el peor momento de tu vida, _Malfoy_ – susurro Voldemort, e iba a lanzarle otro crucios, pero Virginia le pego en la cabeza con un candelabro.

**-o-**

Ginny temblo un poco al darle el golpe en la cabeza y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, Voldemorto se tambaleo un poco y ella iba a darle otro candelabrazo cuando este se giro y le pego un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que provoco que se cayera y se pegara con una pared. La cara le ardía increíblemente y sentía un pequeño hilo de sangre salirle de los labios y la nariz. Uno de los Mortifagos se acerco a ella y le lanzo un hechizo dejándola atada con cuerdas invisibles.

Hizo intentos fallidos por liberarse sin conseguirlo y miro aterrada como Voldemort golpeaba a Draco de una manera brutal, mientras le gritaba que iba a pagar caro haberse '_antojado'_ de _'su mujer'_

-¡Ya basta! – Le grito ella, con la voz ronca mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas - ¡No le pegues mas! – volvió a suplicar. Voldemort dejo de patear a Draco (quien no se podía mover por un hechizo paralizador) y la miro a los ojos

-¿Qué me darás para que no lo haga? – pregunto con una sonrisa fría en el rostro, Ginny no respondió y Voldemort continuo golpeando a Malfoy y de paso le mandaba unos cuantos Crucios, Ginny sentía que la estaban matando a ella, no podía soportarlo.

-¡AVADA....

-¡NO! – Grito Ginny espantada, iban a matarlo en su propia cara y por su culpa ¿Cómo podría ella permitir eso? - ¡No lo mates!

-A eso vine, linda – susurro Voldemort mirándola con malicia – a menos claro que tu quieras ofrecerme algo a cambio para que cambie de opinión

-No lo mates, por favor no lo mates, haré lo que quieras

-me alegra mucho escuchar eso – dijo acercándose a ella, Draco movió un poco la cabeza y la miro a los ojos. Ginny no supo descifrar su mirada.

-déjalo que se vaya – le susurro ella a Voldemort y el lanzo una carcajada.

-no estas en posición de poner condiciones, Linda – le dijo y le acaricio el rostro, Ginny voltio la cara, pero no pudo moverse – pero puede que le de una oportunidad de salvarse, si cooperas, claro esta – le susurro

**-o-o**

Draco miro como Voldemort acariciaba el rostro a Virginia con rabia e impotencia. No podía ver bien, porque una herida que le hicieron le había llenado los ojos de sangre.

-y además – dijo Voldemort y se voltio para mirarlo a el – Malfoy va disfrutar el espectáculo – Draco al principio no capto lo que le quiso decir Voldemort, pero no tardo mucho para darse cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Le pregunto Virginia con el rostro más pálido de lo que lo tenía antes- ¿estas loco?

-Mi querida Virginia, será algo genial – dijo mirando a Malfoy - ¿no te parece Draco Malfoy? ¿No encuentras genial que se cojan a la mujer que amas en tus propias narices?

-¡eres un maldito infeliz! – le grito con la poca voz que le salio de la garganta, miro su varita que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de el, estaba recuperando el movimiento de su cuerpo, tal vez podía alcanzarla.

Voldemort se dirigió a virginia y le quito el hechizo que la inmovilizaba, ella retrocedido y Voldemort se le acerco rápidamente, Draco aprovecho este momento para intentar tomar su varita, cuando estaba apunto de tomarla uno de los mortifagos le piso las manos, Draco saco fuerzas de no sabe donde, se paro y le pego una patada que derribo al martifagos, los demás fueran hacia el, pero demasiado tarde, ya tenia su varita.

-o-

Voldemort se voltio por el ruido y vio como Malfoy le mandava el avada kadabra a sus mortifagos, de no ser por que quería que disfrutara del espectáculo, lo hubiese matado ahí mismo, Después de quitarle la varita a Virginia y dejarla inmóvil de nuevo, tuvo un pequeño duelo con Draco en el cual el resulto ganador y Draco atado a una de las patas de la cama y con un hechizo que aunque cerrara los ojos, seguía viendo como si tuviera los ojos abiertos.

-o-

Voldemort le ordeno a los 5 mortifagos que quedaban que acomodaran a Malfoy para que pudiera ver bien el espectáculo, así lo hicieron y luego por una orden suya salieron de la habitación.

Virginia llevaba puesto un vestidito de dormir bastante corto y algo transparente, se veía muy bien y bastante provocativa. Se le acerco y le hizo un hechizo para que se pusiera de pie, se le acerco e iba a besarla, pero voltio la cara, como siempre.

-¡Crucius! – grito apuntando a Malfoy, quien inmediatamente se retorció de dolor

-¡no! – Le grito ella – ¡ya basta maldito! – volvió a decir al ver que el iba a mandarle otro hechizo, Voldemort sonrió

-Antes me decías mi querido tom ¿ya lo olvidaste? – Le pregunto - ¿o es que no le has contado a tu _héroe salvador _lo bien que nos llevábamos? – Dijo acercándose a ella – si te atreves a rechazarme, lo mato ¿esta claro? – le susurro para que Draco no lo escuchara, la beso en los labios y ella no le respondió

-¡eres asqueroso! – le grito y Voldemort rió

-ya veo que no lo quieres tanto – dijo y le mando otro crucius a Malfoy, quien grito de dolor

-esta bien – le dijo mirando el piso – pero ya déjalo en paz – Voldemort se acerco a ella y la beso, ella no le respondió, pero al menos no apretó los labios, permitiéndole entrar en su boca, comenzó a acariciarla.

-¡suéltala maldito perro infeliz! – grito Malfoy desde donde estaba amarrado

-¿y por que si ella no me esta rechazando?

-eres un bastardo – le susurro

-no se si lo sabias Malfoy, pero yo y Ginny nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo y la verdad es que tu solo apareciste a estorbar – le dijo mirándolo con odio, Virginia no dijo nada y Draco tenia una mirada de sorpresa que le agrado bastante a Voldemort, al parecer iba a ser muy fácil.

-eres un baboso Voldemort – mascullo

-si, pero debes de saber que Ginny confiaba mucho en mi, si quieres pregúntaselo, pregúntale si no me vivía repitiendo que nadie la comprendió _nunca_ como yo – Draco miro a Virginia de donde estaba y esta negó con la cabeza, tal vez esta sorprendida por el rumbo que tomo el asunto - ¿lo vas a negar?

-¡No sabia que eras tu! – grito Virginia, Voldemort rió, con esas palabra había confirmado las de el

-¡silencius! – Grito apuntando a Ginny, luego se acerco un poco a Malfoy – Draco Malfoy, no sabes a quien salvaste, esa mujer – dijo señalando a Virginia – a estado con mas hombres de los que tu te imaginas, y la verdad es que esta no seria la primera vez que yo la tendría – Virginia se mostró bastante sorprendida y Draco mas todavía

-¿de que estas hablando?

-hazte una pregunta – le dijo con voz calmada - ¿era ella Virgen la primera vez que se acostaron? ¿Sangro acaso? – Voldemort rió al ver que el no le contestaba

-¿quieres que te diga quien fue su primer hombre? – Virginia, al igual que Malfoy, lo observo con cara de sorpresa, lo cual era totalmente natural, ya que ella no sabia lo que el le había hecho – Yo – dijo sonriendo.

-¡Es mentira! – grito Virginia y Voldemort se dio la vuelta sorprendido ¿Cómo pudo hablar tan rápido después de que el le lanzara ese hechizo? - ¡Yo nunca he estado contigo! ¡Tú eras solo un d...!

-¡Silencius! – Grito Voldemort – deja de intentar negarlo, Ginny, lo sabes bien y lo disfrutaste a pesar de que apenas eras una niña

-Mendaz – susurro Draco sin mucha firmeza, estaba claro que le estaba creyendo

-no soy mentiroso, ella se acostó conmigo, porque se sentía sola y Potter no le hacia caso – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-o-**

Draco estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo diablos sabia Voldemort que Ginny había estado enamorada de Potter? ¿Seria cierto que se habían acostado?. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, quien le negaba con la cabeza.

-¿no te parece extraño, además, que yo haya ordenado que la trajeran?

Draco se sentía increíblemente confundido, estaba atado, sin su varita y con un dolor que le recorría el cuerpo y no terminaba de irse gracias a que ese hombre quería a su mujer y ahora resultaba que estaba creyendo lo que le decía sin importar que ella le estuviera negando con la cabeza, después de todo, dijo que no sabia que era el ¿eso acaso no era una afirmación?

-ya esta bueno de charlas – dijo y camino hacia Ginny, esta intento moverse o eso pareció, pero no pudo – vamos a darle un espectáculo a tu héroe-, Voldemort empezó a besarla y ella a rechazarlo, hacia ligeros movimientos y Draco estaba desesperado y muerto de rabia. Voldemort se voltio hasta el y lo apunto, Draco lo miro con odio y asco.

-esta bien – dijo Ginny casi sin voz

Voldemort empezó a besarla y ella no hacia ningún indicio de resistencia, empezó a acariciarla y luego se dispuso a quitarle el vestido, lo que Draco estaba sintiendo era insoportable ¿Por qué ella no se negaba? ¿Por qué no hacia nada?

Voldemort recostó a Virginia en la cama donde hacia menos de una hora ellos habían estado acostados. Draco no lo soportaba, sin llegaban a hacer algo delante de el no lo resistiría

-o-

-ya esta bueno de charlas – dijo Voldemort empezando a caminar hacia ella, intento moverse pero no pudo – vamos a darle un espectáculo a tu héroe – dijo sujetándola para atraerla a el y comenzó a besarla, ella apretó con fuerzas sus dientes y eso pareció desesperarlo, se despego de ella y la miro a los ojos con la mirada mas fría que ella hubiera visto nunca – si lo que quieres es verlo muerto, voy a complacerte, después no digas que no te di una oportunidad – susurro en un tono casi inaudible. Voldemort le dio la espalda a ella y apunto a Draco, a Ginny se le paro el corazón

-esta bien – susurro con los labios secos.

-en la próxima no pienso devolverme y de todas maneras vas a terminar siendo mía – le susurro mientras la abrazaba por la cintura – abrázame – le ordeno, ella se quedo algo estática - ¿Qué te acabo de decir? – sin subir la voz, ella lo abrazo con las manos temblándoles.

Voldemort empezó a besarla y ella solo se dejaba hacer, sentía un asco terrible mientras dejaba que Voldemort hiciera lo que quisiese con ella, le daba miedo rechazarlo y que matara a Draco. Estaba muy asustada y terriblemente asqueada, el recorría su cuerpo rápidamente, como desesperado. Ginny hizo un pequeño movimiento de rechazo, pero desistió de la idea cuando Voldemort la miro. Le empezó a quitar la bata, pero antes determinar la llevó hasta la cama. Ella ya no podía aguantar mucho más, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas como si fueran agua. Se sentía asfixiada, desesperada.

Voldemort termino de quitarle la bata y le sujeto uno de los pechos con fuerza, sintió dolor y grito, pero su grito fue ahogado por la boca de Voldemort ¿Por qué tenia que estar pasándole eso a ella?

-o-

Draco la escucho gritar y sintió rabia, no sabia si había gritado por placer o dolor, pero ninguna de las dos le gustaba, aunque tenia que aceptar que la primera opción le molestaba mas que la segunda. Sintió una energía caliente recorrerle el cuerpo que incrementaba según subía su nivel de rabia.

-ya... - susurro ella tan bajo que a Draco se le hizo difícil escucharla, luego dijo algo más pero Draco solo escucho susurros

- no te desesperes querida. – dijo Voldemort en respuesta a lo que sea que ella hubiera dicho, les vio mover los labios y no supo lo que estaban diciendo, pero ya no aguanto mas, no iba a permitir que se acostaran delante de el...

Draco grito un poco ya que su cuerpo se lo pidió, el piso tembló y Voldemort se despego de Ginny con bastante rapidez, Draco no sabia lo que le estaba pasando, pero se paro y el hechizo que tenia en los ojos se desvaneció, algunas de sus heridas se cerraron.

-¿pero que demonios...?

-Muérete maldito – susurro con una voz que no reconoció como la de el, levanto la mano derecha y un rayo de energía plateada salio de ella, Voldemort se protegió pero el rayo siguió como si no hubiese habido nada, el rayo hizo que Voldemort cayera al piso, Draco detuvo el rayo sin siquiera saber como y hizo la varita de Voldemort trizas sin siquiera tocarla.

-¿pero... como?

-Muérete – repitió, aunque hubiera querido patearle la cara y gritarle unas cuantas maldiciones seguía sin subir el tono y con una voz que no reconocía, no es que no le agradara lo que sucedía, pero se sentía preso en su propio cuerpo, no podía controlarlo. Le mando otro rayo azul, pero esta vez el rayo rodeo el cuello de Voldemort y empezó a estrangularlo, sin previo aviso, lo soltó y le doblo el cuello con las manos, el cuerpo de Voldemort se desapareció y estaba seguro, de que el no había sido.

Virginia se puso la bata que Voldemort le había quitado y lloraba bastante, casi sin poder respirar. Se acerco a ella y le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara, ella se puso de pie e iba a abrazarlo pero el la aparto, no quería que se le acercara hasta que no aclararan ciertos puntos. Ella lo miro interrogante...

-¡Lord...! – dijo un hombre entrando al cuarto, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que al parecer alguien lo había matado

-¡Ginny! – grito Potter entrando justo después que callo el cuerpo, de tras de el entraron los hermanos Weasley, menos Percy, y luego Snape y Dumblendore.

Potter y los Weasley corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron. Draco sintió que la energía caliente que lo había rodeado antes disminuía y antes de pensar bien en lo que le estaba pasando, callo desmayado.

**-O-**

**NOTA: Gracias a todas por sus rr y disculpen la demora, espero este cap. Sea de su agrado, aunque se que no es muy largo. Espero sus opiniones.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Otro Draco

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Yalimie: **gracias por tus consejos, me ayudaste mucho aunque no lo creas

**Otro Draco**

_Potter y los Weasley corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron. Draco sintió que la energía caliente que lo había rodeado antes disminuía y antes de pensar bien en lo que le estaba pasando, callo desmayado._

-o-

Ginny miro preocupada a Draco, llevaba 4 días sin recobrar el conocimiento y Snape se mostraba preocupado, lo que la preocupaba más a ella. Eran las 5 y 45 de la mañana y ella no había dormido casi nada, no dejaba de pensar en que Draco la rechazo y en el estado en que ahora se encontraba

Salio del cuarto que Dumblendore le había asignado a Draco y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡suéltame asqueroso! – Escucho que gritaban -¡EXPILLERMUS!- Volvió a gritar la mujer desde adentro de una habitación, un minuto después salio una mujer que reconoció como Sheryl una ex Slytherin.

Iba a preguntarle que paso, pero no le dio tiempo ya que se alejo a toda velocidad, detrás de ella salio un hombre alto, aunque no tanto, de contextura fuerte, la empujo para que se quitara del medio y de no ser porque Harry la sujeto abría caído al piso.

-¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Harry sin dejarla siquiera hablar, sujetándola todavía.

-no estoy segura, al parecer ese hombre estaba discutiendo con Sheryl ¿sabes quien es? – Harry asintió con el semblante serio, soltándola despacio.

-¿Dónde esta ella? – pregunto con voz seca

-salio casi corriendo en esa dirección – le dijo apuntando la hacia donde se dirigió Sheryl y el hombre – creo que... ¿Harry? – Ginny se quedo mirando algo molesta como Harry se alejaba dejándola a ella con la palabra en la boca, decidió no darle mayor importancia y siguió su camino a la cocina. ¿Qué haría Harry despierto tan temprano?

**-o-**

Snape se levanto temprano y se dirigió al bar (que mas bien parecía una cocina) y tomo un cigarro y se disponía a encenderlo.

-suelta eso – le dijo tonks arrebatándole el cigarro ¿de donde había salido? Miro el reloj faltaban 15 minutos para las 6 de la mañana ¿Qué hacia esa loca despierta tan temprano?

-¿es que estas loca?

-no fumes antes de desayunar – le dijo muy seria. Snape bufo, era mejor no discutir con ella, tomo dos panes de la alacena y se sentó en la mesa, con su varita empezó a preparar un café y a llevar ingredientes para sus sándwich

-¿te llenaras con un pan? – Snape la miro fijamente, definitivamente estaba cada día mas loca

-¿es que ya se te olvido contar? ¡Hay dos panes! – Le grito – mira, uno y dos – dijo señalándole los panes uno por uno

-si, se que hay dos – le dijo sin pararse de la silla donde estaba sentada – uno para mi y otro para ti ¿pensabas dejarme a mi sin nada? – le pregunto mientras tomaba uno de los panes y lo mordía. Snape le intento arrebatar el pan que había mordido, pero tenía buenos reflejos

-le advierto que no estoy de humor, Tonks – le dijo seriamente

-yo tampoco – le contesto ella poniéndose de pie y le paso el pan por la cara a Snape, el se puso de pie.

-no me provoque – le dijo sujetándole la mano donde tenia el pan, ella sonrió

-¿y si lo hago, que? – pregunto con mirada desafiante acercándosele mucho, Snape la sujeto de la cintura pegándola mas a el, se inclino un poco y...

-eh... disculpen, no fue mi intención – dijo Ginny totalmente roja de vergüenza – ya me voy – y salio disparada por donde había entrado. Snape y Tonsk eran novios – Guac – dijo sacando un poco la lengua y se dirigió al pequeño bar, pidió un vaso de agua y se devolvió hacia el cuarto donde estaba Draco. Lo observo atentamente, estaba muy pálido y parecía muerto, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, el estaba así por su culpa.

Lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, que era casi lo único que hacia desde que habían vuelto.

-o-

Draco sintió que se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y se paro rápidamente. Se sintió algo mareado y desorientado ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Definitivamente no estaba en su casa, se sacudió la tierra que tenia pegada y observo bien su alrededor ¿Qué dianche hacia el en un bosque? Busco a Voldemort pero no lo encontró y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse de ahí.

-No puedo creer que tu seas yo – le dijo la misma voz que había salido de su boca cuando peleaba con Voldemort, se voltio rápidamente para ver quien le hablaba y se vio a el mismo, pero con el cabello mas corto y mucho mas musculoso de lo que el era, además, tendría algunos 29 o 30 años.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-yo soy tu, aunque en otra dimensión – Draco se sintió terriblemente confundido ¿Cómo que era el? – y llegaste aquí porque yo te traje, aunque en realidad tu cuerpo esta en la casa de Dumblendore.

-¿Qué disparates estas diciendo? ¿Cómo es eso de que tu eres yo y que mi cuerpo esta en otro sitio? ¡Explícate!- el otro Draco sonrió fríamente igual que el.

-Se llama proyección astral, cuando me entre en ti para matar a Voldemort no pude terminar el trabajo ya que el muy infeliz huyo, pero como no planeaba dejar las cosas a medias lo seguí y no se como diablos te traje conmigo a ti – dijo sin demostrar ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro – la verdad es que solo me estorbaste, ya que al parecer tu magia no es suficientemente fuerte para soportar el viaje y te desmayaste apenas llegaste aquí– Draco podía haberse enojado por eso, pero la verdad es que estaba tan asombrado y confundido a la vez que no le presto importancia.

-¿y donde esta Voldemort?

-no deje nada de el, ni siquiera cenizas así que no esta en ningún lado – la expresión se le torno fría y lo miro a los ojos – solo estaba esperando que despertaras para decirte algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? – Draco sintió una pequeña ira crecer dentro de el y sintió deseos de mandarle un hechizo pero no tenia su varita, así que opto por la manera muggle se le acerco e iba a pegarle una bueno trompada pero el otro Draco lo paro sin siquiera usar su varita solo con un movimiento de su mano – escúchame bien baboso, no atravesé una dimensión para que tu arruines tu vida feliz al lado de Virginia así que no me hagas darte una paliza – Draco pensó en Virginia, la muy sucia se había acostado con Voldemort ¡y el pensando que había sido su único hombre!... - ¡estúpido! – dijo el otro el dándole una trompada, Draco sintió rabia pero estaba inmovilizado y no podía defenderse ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mentecato a pegarle como si el fuera un mocoso? - ¡si no lo eres deja de actuar como tal y ve a pedirle perdón a esa mujer por haber dudado de ella! Y me voy a asegurar de que lo hagas – grito el otro y movió las manos haciendo que Draco dejara ver claro y sintió que se desmayaba de nuevo.

Al recobrar de nuevo el conocimiento esta en un cuarto algo amplio, arropado con mantas que le llegaban al cuello, se las quito rápido y se puso de pie ¿todo eso había sido un sueño o que estaba pasando?

-Draco... - susurro Virginia entrando al cuarto con el cabello algo húmedo y los ojos rojos y con ojeras. Se quedo un momento mirándolo y luego sonrió ampliamente corriendo hacia el y abrazándolo sin que el pudiera evitarlo - ¡que bueno que estas bien! – le dijo apretándolo a el, el la despego despacio de el.

-¿Por qué me rechazas? Sabes que si me... - Draco se sintió un poco mareado y se volvió a sentar en la cama, tenia mucha hambre – ¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo? – Le pregunto mirándolo con preocupación. Él no le contesto - ¡Snape! – grito y corriendo hacia la puerta - ¡Snape! – Volvió a gritar esta vez luego de haberse hecho un hechizo para que escuchara mas alto

-O-

-¿A que se debe su escándalo _Srta_. Weasley? – pregunto Snape caminando con toda su calma así el cuarto por el amplio pasillo

-¡Draco despertó! – Exclamo todavía con el vociferador, se lo quito rápidamente. Snape la hizo a un lado y entro rápidamente a la habitación, Ginny lo siguió.

-¿Esta bien Malfoy? – Le pregunto Snape al ponerse al lado de la cama - ¿sabes donde estabas? – Ginny no entendió de que estaba hablando Snape

-no estoy seguro si era un sueño muy real o no

-no era un sueño ¿Qué paso? ¿Sabe donde esta Voldemort?

-¿esta seguro que no era un sueño? Porque sino lo es, me encontré con migo mismo de otra dimensión o algo así.

-¿de que esta hablando Malfoy?

-Que supuestamente yo mate a Voldemort, pero en realidad no era yo, era otro yo que soy yo en otra dimensión...

-¿quiere decirlo de una manera que yo entienda? – le corto Snape. Ginny tampoco entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿podemos hablar mientras comemos? Porque me estoy muriendo del hambre – respondió Draco poniéndose de pie - ¿Dónde esta la cocina?

Snape lo guió y ella los siguió, Draco ni siquiera la miraba ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera creído todos los disparates que dijo Voldemort? ¿Por qué desconfiaba así de ella?

- ¿Por qué estas así si ya el despertó? – le pregunto Harry tocándole en el hombro, Ginny miro hacia delante y se percato que se había quedado parada en el medio del pasillo. Ya Draco y Snape no estaban.

-pero si estoy contenta – le dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos y agrego – De verdad

-no puedes mentirme, acabo de ver como te quedaste aquí parada mirando al suelo mientras Snape y ese se alejaban – Ginny miro sus zapatos y negó con la cabeza, Harry le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara – puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes – Ginny asintió con la cabeza y una lagrima se le resbalo por la mejilla, Harry se la seco con un dedo y la abrazo.

-Discúlpenme, pero están en el medio del pasillo y no puedo pasar – Harry se aparto de Ginny despacio y Ginny miro a la chica que había hablado. Era Sheryl

-discúlpanos a nosotros, Sheryl – le contesto Ginny

-no importa, Virginia – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en realidad se veía muy triste. La joven Slytherin siguió su camino y Harry la siguió con la vista, el semblante de Harry se había tornado muy preocupado de repente. Y Ginny creía saber porqué.

-si yo fuera tu, la seguiría – Harry asintió y caminó con un poco de prisa por donde había ido Sheryl, Ginny se dirigió hacia el comedor a ver a Malfoy e iban a tener que hablar de una vez por todas.

Antes de entrar al comedor se encontró con Draco, pero se veía muy raro; tenía el cabello mas corto y se veía un poco mas viejo ¿Qué dianche había pasado? Ella se le acerco un poco y no se atrevió a tocarlo para que no la fuera a rechazar de nuevo.

-Ginny – susurro Draco con la voz un poco cambiada y mirándola con mucha intensidad, se le acerco mucho y le acaricio el rostro sin dejar de mirarla, su tacto se sentía algo áspero, como si tuviera cayos en las manos, y que ella supiera el tenia las manos muy suaves, pero era el, esos ojos eran los de el. No podía estar equivocada tenia que ser Draco, pero entonces... ¿Por qué estaba tan diferente?

Draco la atrajo por la cintura hacia el y la abrazo con mucha ternura y fuerza, Ginny se sorprendió mucho por esa actitud, pero lo abrazo también, daba la impresión de que el necesitaba desesperadamente ese abrazo y ella también quería abrazarlo, pero no sabia porqué tenia la sensación de que no lo estaba abrazando precisamente a él. Draco apretó su abrazo y Ginny sintió que Draco se tensaba, se separo un poco para mirarlo a la cara y lo que vio la dejo increíblemente sorprendida: se le habían salido las lágrimas. Pero... ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, pero de todos modos lo volvió a abrazar acariciándole ligeramente la espalda.

Ginny escucho que alguien aplaudió y abrió los ojos que había cerrado en el abrazo y vio a ¿Draco? Se despego como si tuviera un resorte de quien quiera que fuera que había estado abrazando.

-¡los felicito! Hacen tan linda pareja – dijo Draco con ironía – y dime ¿viniste a matar a Voldemort o a llevarte a Virginia?

**-O-**

**Nota de la autora: Hola! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y me manden sus opinión, estare esperando.**

**Reviews**

Diana-Lily-Potter : hola, me alegra que te gustara y si, en realidad es muy asqueroso que el haya sido, pero son ideas que me llegan de momento  
  
******yalimie** : hola! Si, pobre Draco, pero peor la pasa Ginny, espero que te guste este capitulo ya que esta dedicado a ti bye

**Luciana **: hola Lucy, jejeje espero que te guste este cap.y si, pobre Draco, pero peor esta Ginny ¿no crees?, espero que te guste este capitulito. Bye

**Aziral:** Hola primis! Bueno en este cap. Se aclaran tus preguntas creo, cualquier cosa hablamos, espero que te haya gustado.

**Rosy :** ¿en serio siempre te dejo picada? Que bueno, porque justo es eso lo que quiero jejeje espero te guste este cap tambien. Bye

**zoe simitis** : hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado y en este cap. Se respode tu pregunta, y quiero decirte que hasta yo me sorprendi de el rumbo que tomo la historia '

**Fabisa** : Gracias por el rr, y que bueno que te guste, bye.

**Paulina Gryffindor** : hola Gracias por tus consejos! No me molesta para nada y la verdad es que he intentado corregir pero mi cerebro no me ayuda , bueno, pero voy a seguir intentando. Bye y espero que sigas leyendo la historia a pesar de mis faltas.

**CoNnY-B** : hola, que mal que no te haya gustado demasiado, y te entiendo, algunas personas me han dicho que eso de Voldemort y Ginny Guacala y eso, pero es que esa fue mi idea al empezar a escribir, espero que de ahora en adelante te guste mas, ya que Voldemort esta muerto, bye.

**Luthien ** ; hola! Me alegra que te guste, espero tu rr bye

**abin **: que bueno que te fascinara, espero que este cap. Tambien te guste y gracias por tu rr.

**KagRin Adriana** hola! Por supuesto que no quiero matarte! Jejeje y no me odies plis, espero que te guste el cap y no me mandes una maldicion! Bye

**DracGin :** que bueno que te guste! Espero que este tambien (y si, se que es mas corto que el anterior, pero ahí era que tenia que terminar. Espero tu rr!

**Andy-Wm** : me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Espero que este tambien, bye

**Sthefany Weasley** hola! Que bueno que te guste el fics, y creo que se va a complicar un poquito mas ( ¿Qué mas se puede esperar de un amor complicado?), pero no te preocupes que todo tiene un final feliz, bye

**amsp14** : hola! Si, ya me he convencido que en este fics estoy siendo un poco cruel pero no me culpes, ya se arreglaran las cosas. Espero que te guste este cap (y entiendo perfectamente que no lo puedas leer de una vez). bye

**ashley-malfoy:p** : me alegra que te haya encantado, espero que estetambien te guste, bye

**laurana-malfoy-rin** : no te preocupes , tus dudas se iran aclarando poco a poco en los demas cap., un beso, bye

**ArwenWood** : hola! En este cap salen Harry y Serial, se que no es mucho pero como el fics es de Draco y Ginny, no quiero perder la trama, aunque no te preocupe, puede que por ahí ponga los detalles de esa relación en alguno de los cap. Que siguen. bye

**ESTARE ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS!!!**


	9. Estúpido

**Estúpido**

**Resumen bien resumido: **_Voldemort encontró a Virginia y a Draco e intento violar a Ginny delante de Draco, un Draco de otra dimensión vino y mato a Voldemort utilizando al Draco de esta, Draco pensaba que Ginny se había acostado con Voldemort y la rechazo en casi todo lo que pudo._

-o-

_Ginny escucho que alguien aplaudió y abrió los ojos que había cerrado en el abrazo y vio a ¿Draco? Se despego como si tuviera un resorte de quien quiera que fuera que había estado abrazando._

_-¡los felicito! Hacen tan linda pareja – dijo Draco con ironía – y dime ¿viniste a matar a Voldemort o a llevarte a Virginia?_

Ginny se quedo perpleja al mirarlo ambos, eran iguales, salvo algunas diferencias, pero si podía estar segura de algo era que el que se estaba mirándola muy enojado era el verdadero Draco.

-¿Es que nunca te cansas de pensar idioteces? – le pregunto el hombre que era casi igual a Draco, con el mismo tono frió y despectivo que siempre usa Draco.

-¿Estas seguro de que son idioteces? – le pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y acercándose un poco, Ginny estaba en el aire, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que si entendió fue que si no se ponía en el medio rápido, esos dos iban a terminar resolviendo sus problemas como siempre lo hacen los hombres: a golpes.

-Me imagino que usted es el Draco de la otra dimensión – dijo Dumblendore saliendo del comedor

-Si – contesto el Draco que no era Draco (¿?)

-Sígame – le dijo Dumblendore y camino hacia su despacho.

Ginny los observo alejarse y se dirigió a Draco, quien ya iba saliendo hacia el jardín, ella pensó un momento en lo que estaba pasando con ellos y decidió que tenían que hablar y tenían que hablar ya.

-Draco… - lo llamo cuando lo alcanzo.

-¿Que quieres? – Le pregunto de una manera bastante cortante sin volverse a mirarla.

-tenemos que hablar.

-dime – contesto y se voltio para mirarla, la miro con mucho desprecio y ella no supo como empezar

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

-¿Qué que me pasa contigo? – Le pregunto forzando una sonrisa – ¡me pase que nunca me dijiste que te acostaste con Voldemort! – Ginny lo miro sorprendida y consternada – además, no pusiste mucha resistencia cuando te estaba "_violando"_, ¡y si no es por el mentecato al que te le lanzaste al cuello ahí adentro – le grito señalando la casa – seguro que tenias un orgasmo en mi propia cara! – Ginny no pudo contenerse y le pego una bofetada ¿Cómo se atrevía? El se acaricio la mejilla y la miro fríamente, por un momento Ginny pensó que le pegaría, pero no lo hizo, lo que si hizo fue mirarla con ojos fríos y decirle unas palabras que le destrozaron el alma.

– Eres una maldita puta y maldigo el día en que puse los ojos en ti, _me das asco_ –. Dicho esto camino hacia el castillo empujándola un poco para que se quitara del medio.

Ginny se dejo caer en la hierba y empezó a llorar. Se sentía terriblemente mal, ¿por qué el no confiaba en ella? Se sentía humillada y poca cosa ¿Cómo era posible que le creyera a Voldemort antes que a ella? ¿Por qué ni si quiera la dejaba contarle su lado de la historia? Seguro por eso Voldemort no quería matarlo, quería ponerlo contra ella y al parecer lo había hecho muy bien.

_-me das asco- _resonó en su cabeza y recordó su mirada, sintió como el corazón se le encogía. Ella nunca había estado con otro hombre, ella no se había acostado con Voldemort, se había desmayado y no había indicios de que eso hubiera pasado. Para ella su primer hombre había sido Draco…

-¿y si no lo fue, qué? – le pregunto el Draco aquel que no era Draco, Ginny tubo la sensación de que le había leído la mente, pero no le importo - ¿con cuantas no se a acostado el por gusto y cuando se lo has reclamado tu?

-déjame sola, por favor – le pidió, la verdad es que no le agradaba la idea de que Draco se hubiera acostado con muchas mujeres.

-No – le contesto sentándose a su lado – tienes que ponerlo en su puesto – le dijo mirándola, Ginny esquivo su mirada para que no viera sus lagrimas – el te ama, solo que es muy terco, yo lo se porque el soy yo, y todo se hubiera repetido igual aquí y en mi dimensión si yo no lo hubiese cambiado y también se que en ese momento también te amaba, el solo esta algo confundido.

-le doy asco – dijo con amargura, desahogándose – solo porque cree que me acosté con Voldemort ¿crees que es justo? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé si el muy perro me violo o no!

Draco la acerco a el y la abrazo y la dejo que llorara, no podía creer lo estúpido que era su yo en esta dimensión y el que viajo tanto para evitar que pasara lo que paso en la de el, para que ese imbecil estuviera con Ginny como el no pudo estar y mira lo que hacia; le creía a Voldemort ¡a Voldemort!

-Gracias – le dijo ella en voz baja cuando dejo de llorar, se veía muy cansada y eso no era bueno, podía tener problemas en su embarazo. - ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-vine a matar a Voldemort, no quería que pasara lo mismo aquí que en mi dimensión.

-¿Qué paso en tu dimensión? – le pregunto con mirada interrogante, no le gustaba para nada recordar lo que paso en su dimensión, era insoportable pensar que el no había podido hacer nada, pensar que ella había muerto por el...

-prefiero no hablar de eso ahora

-disculpa…

-no es nada, solo que no quiero recordar – le contesto, y la verdad es que haberle contado algo a Dumblendore ya era suficiente–. Creo que seria bueno que fueras a descansar – ella se puso de pie y asintió, Draco la acompaño hasta su cuarto, fueron todo el trayecto en silencio, no se encontraron con nadie en el camino.

-buenas noches, Draco… ¿te puedo llamar Drac? Es que me siento extraña llamándolos a ambos de la misma forma – el asintió y ella sonrió y luego cerro la puerta de su habitación, Drac se quedo hay un momento y luego camino a buscar a Draco.

Cuando llego al cuarto que éste ocupaba entro sin tocar la puerta, Snape y Dumblendore estaban adentro.

-¿pueden dejarnos solos? – pidió a los hombres quienes asistieron y salieron de la habitación.

-¿se puede saber por que le dijiste eso? – le pregunto apenas salieron ambos hombres

-porque es lo que pienso, no puede darme otra cosa que no sea asco si se acostó con Voldemort y quien sabe con quien mas – Drac no pudo controlarse y le pego un revés a Draco que lo hizo tambalearse, Draco le devolvió otro, pero el lo esquivo

-¡por que eres tan estúpido! ¡Ella no se acostó con el, el la violo que no es lo mismo! – le dijo esquivando otro golpe que le habían lanzado

-pues a mi no me pareció ¿es que no estabas ahí cuando ella dijo que no sabia que era el? – le pregunto después de haber logrado acertar un golpe.

-Deberías dejar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas creído a Voldemort tan ciegamente y no hayas ni siquiera dejado que ella te cuente su lado de la historia? – le dijo empujándolo

Draco dejo de hacer intentos para golpearlo y se sentó en la cama.

-no lo se – contesto – me da rabia solo imaginar que estuvo con otro y mas todavía que no me lo haya dicho, y si es verdad que el la violo ¿Por qué no me lo contó?

-Ella no lo sabe

-¿Cómo…?

-No lo sabe. Estaba inconsciente, básicamente Voldemort había absorbido toda su energía y una pregunta; ¿estabas dispuesto a dejarla solo porque se hubiera acostado con otro mucho antes de que ustedes tuvieran? Porque de ser así, no mereces que ella sienta lo que siente por ti

Draco no contesto nada y él salio del cuarto, conociéndose como se conocía, sabia que en ese momento Draco necesitaba pensar; organizar sus ideas. Él, por su parte, estaba muy cansado, había perdido mucha magia siguiendo de un lugar a otro a Voldemort y cuidando al tonto de Draco que se encontraba inconsciente. Nunca pensó que pensarían tan diferentes. Se notaba que las cosas no eran tan iguales como el creía.

Cuando Voldemort empezó a hablarle disparates, el dudo, no podía negarlo, pero solo fue por un momento, y además, el la amaba y no iba a dejarse llevar por intrigas.

Cuando llego al cuarto que le habían asignado se tiro en la cama mirando el techo, los recuerdos le venían a la mente como relámpagos…

_Draco la escucho gritar y sintió rabia, no sabía si había gritado por placer o dolor, pero ninguna de las dos le gustaba, aunque tenía que aceptar que la primera opción le molestaba más que la segunda._

_-ya… - susurro ella tan bajo que a Draco se le hizo difícil escucharla, luego dijo algo más pero Draco solo escucho susurros_

_- no te desesperes querida. – dijo Voldemort en respuesta a lo que sea que ella hubiera dicho, les vio mover los labios y no supo lo que estaban diciendo, hay había algo raro, ¿a ella le estaba gustando eso? No, imposible, todo lo que ese baboso estaba diciendo tenia que ser mentira, es mas, era mentira._

_Observo a Voldemort acariciarla y besarla, y se le salieron dos lagrimas de impotencia, por mas fuerza que hacia no podía liberarse y por mas que quisiera no podía mirar para otro lado._

_Ginny pateo a Voldemort en su entre pierna y este se le quito de arriba llevándose las manos a sus genitales, con un horrible gesto de dolor. Ella corrió hacia una de las varitas de los mortifagos que estaban hay tiradas, pero Voldemort la alo por el cabello y luego le pego en la cara haciendo que cayera al piso y empezó a golpearla de una manera casi brutal _

_La rabia que sentía el en ese momento era increíble, el tenia magia ¿Por qué diablos tenia que usarla siempre a través de la varita? Se concentro e intento dirigir su magia para poder soltarse, y para sorpresa suya lo consiguió. Voldemort no se había percatado y el se le acerco y lo quito de encima de Ginny a patadas. Lo hubiese seguido golpeando de no ser porque el muy maldito le mando un hechizo que lo dejo estampado como postalita de una de las paredes._

_-ya me tienes arto, lacra inmunda – dijo casi escupiendo las palabras – Voy a hacer que durante todo un año solo desees matarte ¡pudretsc!_

_Lo que paso luego paso como si fuera en cámara lenta; Ginny se interpuso en medio de el hechizo y el, el cuerpo de ella levito un poco y una aura amarilla putrefacta la rodeo, Draco no sabia que había pasado, nunca había escuchado ese hechizo. Voldemort se mostraba muy sorprendido_

_-¡Estúpida! – Le grito a ella que todavía se encontraba flotando con el aura esa rodeándola, - ¿Por qué todas las mujeres siempre son tan tontas? primero Lily y ahora tu _

_Draco miro una varita en el piso e iba a tomarla ya que Voldemort parecía estar muy sorprendido como para hacerle caso._

_-ni lo intentes ¡Crucius! – grito mandándole un hechizo, camino hacia el.._

_-¡Lord…! – dijo un hombre entrando al cuarto, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que al parecer alguien lo había matado_

_-¡Ginny! – grito Potter que entro justo después que callo el cuerpo del mortifago, de tras de él entraron los hermanos Weasley, menos Percy, y luego Snape y Dumblendore, quien se puso delante y apunto a Voldemort…_

Draco se paso la mano por la cabeza y saco esos recuerdos de su mente y pensó en Ginny. El estar en esta dimensión viéndola viva y sufriendo por el estúpido ese, lo desconcertaba ¿Qué pasaría si ella se fuera con el a su dimensión?

_-Y dime ¿viniste a matar a Voldemort o a llevarte a Virginia?- le preguntó Draco con ironía. _

No era mala idea, después de todo ese Draco no se la merecía, era cierto, no se la merecía tanto como él. Se sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en eso, Dumblendore se lo había advertido antes de permitirle ir a otra dimensión, no eran la misma, de la misma manera que el y el Draco ese que estaba en el otro cuarto. Decidió que mejor salía a dar una vuelta, estaba muy cansado pero no podía dormirse.

Tal vez lo mejor que haría seria largarse de ahí. Duro al menos una hora caminando alrededor de la mansión y luego se sentó en el piso recostado de la fuente.

O

Ginny no podía dormir, la voz de Draco le retumbaba en la cabeza y su sentimiento de tristeza se empezaba a convertir en rabia, Drac tenia razón ¿Cómo se atrevía a desconfiar así de ella y a ofenderla sin siquiera dejarla hablar?

Salio del cuarto y se dirigió al jardín, no iba a poder dormirse de todos modos. Pensó en ir al cuarto de Draco y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero no lo hizo. No iba a decirle nada, el se podía ir al mismo diablo.

Cuando llego al jardín vio a Drac recostado de una fuente y sentado en el piso, estaba bastante pensativo y no parecía a ver notado su presencia, se le hacia increíble pensar en que era el mismo Draco y le daba mucha curiosidad lo que paso en su dimensión, después de todo era lo mismo que iba a pasar en esta.

-¿Por qué no estas durmiendo? – le pregunto el sin voltear a verla y antes de que hablara, tal vez si se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-no podía hacerlo – le contesto

-Tienes que descansar. Vete a dormir – le dijo como si fuera una orden, ella se sentó a su lado sin hacerle caso y el la miro a los ojos, tenia in brillo extraño en ellos y se le veía una profunda tristeza.

-Cuéntame, tal vez te sirva de algo desahogarte.

-Desahogarse no sirve de nada. Las personas tienen muchos mitos y Dios y desahogarse son dos de los más grandes.

-Por supuesto que no. Hay Dios y desahogarse ayuda mucho. – el se río un poco y se le notaba una amargura inmensa.

-¿quieres decir que cuando te veía morir tenia que haberme desahogado con alguien y el dolor seria mas pequeño? – río como burlándose de ella y ella se sintió un poco avergonzada

Ella se quedo estudiando su mirada y el se puso de pie, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Dios cuando ella se moría? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Dios que no se lo llevaba a él también?

_-cárgala – dijo Ginny en un susurro casi inaudible, con su hija recién nacida en brazos, su respiración se veía muy agitada – los amo… - le susurro cuando el cargo a la niña y cerro los ojos. Draco se sintió desesperado y como si le hubieran sacado el corazón, le entrego la niña a una de las medimagos que estaban presentes y le sujeto la mano rogándole con la mirada que no los dejara. Los médicos intentaron sacarlo, pero el no se movió de ahí, vio como intentaron devolverla a la vida sin éxito y el deseo morir también…_

-No es bueno quedarse con todo dentro – le dijo ella regresándolo a la realidad, el la miro a los ojos y le acaricio el rostro.

-cuando el dolor es por dentro es mas fuerte, no se alivia con decírselo a la gente – ella subió una mano a su rostro para limpiarle un lagrima, que no sabia que se le había escapado, al sentir sus manos acariciándole el rostro sintió que se ahogaba en un millón de emociones encontradas, el la necesitaba, la miro a los ojos y vio a la misma Ginny de la que se enamoro, era ella… y el la amaba – vente conmigo – le dijo antes de pensar acariciándole el cabello, ella se mostró un poco sorprendida y le quito la mano del rostro.

-Drac… yo no… - balbuceo alejándose un poco.

- soy Draco y te amo, sabes que te amo, te juro que nunca te haré sufrir – le dijo sujetándole una mano y acercándola un poco, ella se soltó con delicadeza y lo miro a los ojos como buscando las palabras que le iba a decir.

-No me amas a mi, amas a la Ginny que murió…

-¡Te amo a ti! – la interrumpió acercándola a el – tu eres mi Ginny y yo soy Draco, el mismo Draco del que te enamoraste – ella se puso de pie y intento alejarse pero el se lo impidió y la acerco a el suavemente. –te amo, Ginny…

-Draco – susurro ella con la voz temblorosa y miro al piso al esquivar su mirada. Sus sentimientos estaban en conflicto, se sentía tan confundida e increíblemente mal, el no era su Draco, pero ella deseaba desesperadamente que lo fuera… que la amara como parecía amarla él…

-Ginny, te amo y no voy a desconfiar de ti nunca, jamás te rechazaría… - le dijo levantándole la cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras la sujetaba por la cintura con la derecha, ella se aparto de el delicadamente

-Yo no…– le dijo ella con la voz casi quebrada, dirigió la mirada al piso – lo siento, pero yo …

- Me ama a _mi_ – le corto Draco (el de esta dimensión) mientras la acercaba a el tomándola de una manera posesiva por la mano, ella libero su mano de su agarre y le dedico una mirada fulminante

- pues fíjate que ya no estoy tan segura de eso – le dijo a Draco mirándolo a los ojos

- solo lo dices porque estas dolida – le contesto mirando al otro Draco, sin mirarla a ella.

- ¿A que se debe tu actitud tan posesiva ahora? Si no me equivoco ya no querías nada con ella ¿no que te daba asco? Pues quédate así, ella me tiene a mi – le dijo Drac mirando a Draco a los ojos y acercándose a Ginny

- estaba equivocado, confundido; pero la quiero y no pienso permitir que se ande _"consolando"_ con nadie – espeto Draco empujando a Drac, Drac se tambaleo un poco y levanto una mano

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – les grito colocándose en el medio de ambos, un rayo rojo que iba saliendo de mano de Drac se detuvo y se desvaneció.

- Ginny, tenemos que hablar – le dijo Draco sujetándole una mano

- no tienes nada que hablar con el – le susurro Drac tomándole la mano que le quedaba libre – no te merece, piensa en lo que te dijo… yo nunca te haría eso

- No te metas en lo que no te importa Infeliz, vete a tu maldita dimensión y deja a MI Ginny en paz – le dijo con voz fría como el hielo y aló a Ginny hacia el, pero el otro Draco la alo a su vez así su lado

- ¡Oigan estúpidos me están lastimando! – les grito, ambos la soltaron sin dejar de mirarse, como desafiándose.

-¿ves lo que haces? – le dijo Drac a Draco, poniéndose a su lado y empujándolo

- ¿no será mas bien lo que haces tu? – le respondió Draco empujándolo a el

-¿saben algo? ¡Me tienen harta! – Les grito iba a irse pero pensó que no era buena idea dejarlos solos – se supone que me quieren a mi ¿verdad? Pues entonces deberían prestarme un poco mas de atención porque la que decide con quien se queda soy yo – le dijo en un tono muy serio, sabia que había sonado feo y algo superficial pero ya la tenían cansada.

Los dos Draco se quedaron mirándola sin decir nada, como esperando que ella dijera algo.

-¿Qué? – les pregunto

-¿a quien eliges? – le preguntaron al mismo tiempo y Ginny se quedo un poco pasmada, no esperaba que le preguntaran eso así tan directamente.

-¿Cómo que a quien elijo?

- exacto – le dijeron de nuevo al unísono y se miraron mal.

-acabas de decir que tu eras quien decidía, pues decide – le dijo Draco (el de esta dimensión)

-Están locos, no pueden ponerme a decidir como si se tratara de dos pastas de dientes con colores diferentes – les dijo dando un paso atrás – Y no se que te dio a ti pero hoy mismo me dijiste que maldecías el día en que pusiste los ojos en mi – le dijo con rabia a Draco.

-Lo siento – le dijo bajando la vista solo un poco para subirla de nuevo y clavarla en ella – tenemos que hablar Ginny – le dijo acercándose a ella. Ella no se alejo solo bajo la vista – tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti… estaba confundido – le dijo tomándole la mano y acercándola a el. Ella sintió que los ojos le ardían y empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas, Draco le tomo la cara entre las manos y le beso la mejilla.

-¿Por qué desconfías así de mi? – le pregunto, el la abrazo fuerte y le acaricio la espalda y ella recostó la cabeza de su pecho.

-Porque soy un estúpido – le susurro – perdóname.

Ginny lo abrazo fuerte y cuando las lagrimas dejaron de correr por sus mejillas lo beso en los labios y justo en ese momento recordó al otro Draco y se despego de Draco ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado que el estaba ahí? Miro para todas las direcciones pero no lo encontró. Se sintió mal por el, tenia que ser muy triste su vida y ella no había ayudado a mejorarla.

- El va a estar bien – le dijo Draco y Ginny esperaba con todo el corazón que así fuera.

NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA: Holaaaaaaaaaa, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdónnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn por la tardanza, si, se que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, si, también se que no es 20 de el mes ese que no me acuerdo en el que dije que publicaría, pero aquí esta un pequeño capitulo que espero no las deje tan picadas porque la verdad es que no se como terminar la historia y esto lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho tiempo pero cuando continuo no termina de convencerme y lo borro y escribo de nuevo y así, bueno, aparte de eso pensaba hacer este cap mas largo pero no me convence bien lo que tengo escrito y es muy probable que lo cambie y puse esto para no durar tanto sin actualizar (desde el 2004 : (). Espero que al menos el cap. Les guste y me dejen RR.

¡Gracias por todos sus RR!

Bye


End file.
